


You

by KazukiParkManning (KuroBakura), KuroBakura



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Coming Out, Crushes, Exes, F/M, Feelings, Gay Rights, Gender Dysphoria, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Love, M/M, Married Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Model Kim Jongin | Kai, Nudity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Pansexual Park Chanyeol, Physical Abuse, References to Depression, Tags May Change, Transgender Do Kyungsoo/D.O, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 36,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KazukiParkManning, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Kyungsoo is a 22 year old transmale just trying to live his life. But for Kyungsoo...it is not always easy. A lot of people in his town may be accepting but that doesn’t mean everyone is going to be, though, he wish that this was possible. Especially, with some of his family members. Mainly...his father. Kyungsoo’s father is only not accepting of his son but tends to be transphobic towards him.When he meets a man named Park Chanyeol, he falls in love with him. But being he worries that Chanyeol may not feel that way about him because of the way he is.Will Kyungsoo be able to live a happy life or never be able to escape his father’s transphobia?And how does Chanyeol truly feel about Kyungsoo?





	1. “Brother”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo is not a fan of mornings but this morning may be the best one he has had in a long while.

Kyungsoo stood in front of the standing mirror in his bedroom, topless. He ran one of his hands over the scars underneath where his breasts used to be. Kyungsoo has been transitioning for a few years now. Many people supported him but there were a few they were highly against it. Including his own father, who is a complete and huge trans and homophobe. His mother was very supportive but he was not sure about his older brother, though, just like him, his older brother is not talkative at times. He let out a huge sigh then grabbed a shirt off of the bed in the back of him. As he put on the shirt, Kyungsoo heard his father’s voice then a door shut. Kyungsoo felt relieved.

”I can not wait to get a better job and save to move out of this place. As much as I love my Mom and she wants me to stay, I can not be here and living in fear because of my father all the time. I guess it makes me selfish to think of myself like that but I have to do so I do not lose my sanity. It doesn’t mean that I am cutting her out of my life. She isn’t the issue.” Kyungsoo thought to himself then sat on the bed and put on his shoes for work. As he tied the laces and then got up from the bed, he heard his brother. Kyungsoo carefully rushed over to the door and sat his brother walking into the bathroom. Kyungsoo thought this would be a good time to leave his room before he noticed him in the hallway. As he took a step out of his room, his brother came out of the bathroom.

”Crap.” Kyungsoo muttered under his breath as he walked down the hallway. As he walked past his brother, the brother noticed him and smiled. Kyungsoo stopped dead in his tracks as he saw this from the corner of his eyes. His brother smiled at him. His brother walked over to him and began to rub his head and hair with his hand a few times before he stopped and moved his hand away. Kyungsoo was not annoyed but he was a little bit surprised by the sudden touch.

”Hey, Brother! Hope you have a good day at work.” The brother said to him with a smile on his face. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened. To hear him call him “brother” made him so happy inside. 

“You called me “brother”.” Kyungsoo spoke up. The older brother nodded.

”Of course. Isn’t that what you go by? Let me know because I want to respect your pronouns. I am not like Dad so do not worry. I support you. I always have. It took me a while to get used to but I have never been against you. I am glad that you are finally becoming who you truly want to be. You’re brave and I am sorry I haven’t said anything beforehand.” Thenolder brother said back to him. Tears started to stream down his cheeks.

”Brother is perfect. Thank you. That means a lot to me.” Kyungsoo told him.

”You are welcome, Kyungsoo.” Thenolder brother said then headed to the main area of the house to head to the kitchen. Kyungsoo stood in the hallway with a huge smile on his face. To hear him say that he is supportive definitely made not just his morning but also his day. A minute later, Kyungsoo headed to the kitchen to make a light breakfast before heading to work. His job paid just enough for him to go by but not enough to save up for a place to live on his own...for now. On his days off, Kyungsoo has. Even job hunting but still, he can not find a job that pays enough for him to do what he needs to do. All Kyungsoo wants is a small place where he can have a garden as well that is close to the city but also out in the country. Even before transitioning and now, Kyungsoo has always loved nature and animals.

As Kyungsoo arrived in the kitchen, his mother and older brother were sitting at the kitchen table, having a cup of coffee together. The mother looked at Kyungsoo with a smile in her face.

”Hey, sweetheart! Come join us for a little bit you head to work.” His mother said to him. Kyungsoo looked at his watch then back at the both of them. As much as he truly wanted to, he did not have too much time to do so.

”Sorry, Mama. I can’t. I got to head to work a little earlier today to help a couple of co-workers out with something. Otherwise, I would love to.” Kyungsoo responded to her then headed to the counter to make himself a couple of toast and have a quick cup of coffee. His mother let out a sigh.

”You have such a kind heart, Kyungsoo but sometimes, you need to not do so much. I do not want it to affect you and your health.” His Mother spoke in a worried tone.

”I am fine, Mama. I promise that I will not overwork myself. I know my limits. I will be fine.” Kyungsoo assured her. When the toast popped up from the toaster, he quickly grabbed them and put the two pieces on a napkin to cool them off for a minute. His mother stood up and walked over to him.

”Why don’t i make you something quick to go with that toast.” His mother offered. Kyungsoo shook his head. 

“I appreciate it but I really do not have a lot of time. Thanks, though.” Kyungsoo said back. His mother suddenly hugged him.

”I love you so much. I know I worry about you both a lot but it is because I really care about you both. I never What anything back to happy to you.” His mother said to him as she hugged him. Kyungsoo hugged her back.

”I love you, too, Mom.” Kyungsoo told her back. When they let go, Kyungsoo grabbed his toast and took a bite of then headed to the living room to grab his jacket and bag before heading out the door.

”I will see you two later!” Kyungsoo exclaimed to them.

”Have a great day at work, sweetie!” His Mother exclaimed back. Kyungsoo nodded and headed out the door to his car. His car was not fancy or anything but it certainly never let him down. It was gift for his 18th from his Mother. It may have been used but Kyungsoo was so grateful for it. Also, Kyungsoo loves his LGBT bumper stickers. As he got into the car, Kyungsoo looked into the mirror and adjusted it. Then, he started his car, began to pulled out of the drive and headed down the street to downtown. His morning has officially started.

**####**

During lunch break, Kyungsoo sat with another co-worker, eating lunch. Today was sort of a slow day but that doesn’t mean that there was nothing to do. As they spoke to each other, another co-worker came into the break-room with a sour look on his face.

”What’s wrong?” The co-worker asked them. The co-worker let out a groan.

”Nothing.” They said back.

”Come on. It is okay to vent. What’s wrong?” The co-worker said and then asked again. The other co-worker looked at them.

”Pride month is coming up.” The other co-worker explained.

”Yeah. What’s wrong with pride month?” The co-worker asked them. Kyungsoo sat there, eating and listening to the conversation.

”I hate it.” The co-worker answered.

”What do your I hate about it?” The co-worker asked them another question.

”Everything. It’s not right. Those people don’t deserve a parade. They do not even deserve to live among us.” The co-worker explained. This caught Kyungsoo’s attention and started to make their stomach queasy.

”What do _you_ think about it, Kyungsoo?” The other co-worker suddenly asked him.

”Me?” Kyungsoo asked back.

”Yeah. How do you feel about those faggots?” The other co-worker asked. Kyungsoo gulped but they were not going to lie to them. Kyungsoo was not only transmale but also gay as well.

”Well, I feel like they are human just like us and deserve the same rights. Just because they love someone who is the same gender as they are doesn’t make them a horrible person or less human. There is truly nothing wrong with someone being LGBT. I feel like someone’s hatred and ignorance _is_ wrong, though.” Kyungsoo explained to him. The co-worker sitting next to Kyungsoo agreed with him. The other co-worker left in a huff. He was so passed that he did not even want to finish this conversation with them, much to Kyungsoo’s relief. 

“I am so sorry about that. I noticed that it made you uncomfortable.” The co-worker said to Kyungsoo.

”It’s okay. I am used to it.” Kyungsoo said back. Kyungsoo was not exactly out to lot of people at work but only a couple of them. This co-worker being one of them. At least for being gay but he was not out as trans to anyone at work, though.

”Well, I am going to let you know that I got your back. I am not against the LGBT in anyway. As long as your happy and not hurting anyone, that’s all that should matter.” The co-worker said to him. Kyungsoo nodded in agreement and the two of them finished their lunch before heading back to work for the rest of the afternoon until 5pm. He was not looking forward to going home. Kyungsoo does not have much of a social life nor many friends so there was no where he could go or do. Maybe tonight, his father will leave him alone but he doubt it. Kyungsoo truly doubted it. After all, as people say, you can not teach an old dog new tricks. 


	2. Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo stops by his favorite diner for a bite to eat. And there are a couple of reasons for why this diner is his favorite in town.

A little bell dinged as Kyungsoo opened the door to the diner he was walking into in. It was his day off. Kyungsoo has been spending his days off looking for jobs and doing interviews but so far out of all the ones he has done or filled applications for, no one has hired him or called him back. He was feeling devastated about this whole thing. As he sat down at the counter with a menu in his hands, two of the waiters were watching him from a distance in the diner.

”That guy comes here almost every week, I swear.” The waiter named Sehun spoke. The other one named Chanyeol was smiling as he looked at Kyungsoo.

”I think it is sort of cute to see Kyungsoo coming here often, to be honest.” Chanyeol said back to him. Sehun looked at him. Chanyeol looked at him with a smile on his face.

”I will take care of him.” Chanyeol said to him then turned his head forward again and walked towards Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo blushed as he saw Chanyeol coming towards him. The food was not the reason that this was Kyungsoo’s favorite place to eat. Kyungsoo also had a somewhat of huge crush on Chanyeol. When Chanyeol got closer to him, his body began to feel warm. Even if he did not have a penis yet, he felt like he had an erection. Though, deep down, Kyungsoo felt like that Chanyeol would never go for him. Plus...he was not even sure if Chanyeol was into men the first place. Or maybe he doesn’t even go by gender but still...Kyungsoo started to feel a little bit more down as he thought about the possibility of Chanyeol rejecting him.

When Chanyeol stood next to him, he looked at Kyungsoo for a moment before he spoke.

”Can I get you anything to drink, Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol spoke to him. Kyungsoo swallowed before he looked up at Chanyeol.

”Iced sweet tea, please.” Kyungsoo answered. Chanyeol nodded and went to go get him the sweet iced tea. Kyungsoo looked back at the menu with his eyes widened as he blushed.

”OH MY GOD. Why am I like this all the time when I see him?! I only came here to eat lunch, not to because a fucking hot mess!” Kyungsoo thought to himself as he looked again at the menu he was holding. Everything to him on the menu looked so good to him at the moment but yet, he wanted Chanyeol in the countertop naked and covered in whipped cream. Kyungsoo shook his head as he snapped out of his thoughts and kept his focus at the menu. When Chanyeol returned with his tea, Chanyeol placed it on the coaster in front of Kyungsoo on the countertop. He took out a pad and pen from one of the pockets of his apron.

”Have you chosen anything yet or do you need another couple of minutes?” Chanyeol asked him. Kyungsoo still has not been able to choose anything. He was too focused on Chanyeol.

”A..another minute, please.” Kyungsoo replied. Chanyeol nodded and went off to go help another customer. Kyungsoo took a deep breath and looked at the menu once again. He ended up not being able to choose between two items on the menu. When Chanyeol came back, he tried again to see Kyungsoo was ready to order, which he was. Kyungsoo gave him his order, Chanyeol noticed the sadness in Kyungsoo’s time of voice.

”You seem down. Is everything okay?” Chanyeol asked him. Kyungsoo laid his head in the counter. 

“I have been trying to find another job with better pay so I can move out of my parents’ house but no one will call me back or hire me.” Kyungsoo replied. Chanyeol felt so bad for him.

”I am so sorry. I hope everything turns out well for you.” Chanyeol said to him. Kyungsoo smiled. It was not much but hearing it from Chanyeol, it made him feel better a little bit. 

“Thanks. I appreciate that.” Kyungsoo said back to him. Chanyeol’s smile made Kyungsoo feel warm.

”You’re welcome. I will got put your order in.” Chanyeol said to him then walked over to the kitchen and placed the piece of paper from the pad with Kyungsoo’s order on it on a clip for the chef to see. Kyungsoo checked his social media account. He may not have many friends in real life but he had quite a few on social media. He updated his friends with this status:

” _So...long story short..I did not get hired. Again. But I am not going to give up. I will keep trying, no matter how long it takes me. I desperately need another job badly and get away from my father’s bigotry. Oh, well. Tomorrow is another day_ _._ ”

Kyungsoo just was not sure where to start now. He basically has fill out applications for almost every kind of job in town. If he has to go to another town for a job, he will do that. There is only so much more of his father’s hatred that he can take before he snaps. Kyungsoo wanted an apartment or a small house where he can be close to the city and country. Also, with a backyard where he can have a small garden as well. His father also talks shit about him being a guy who likes flowers but he did not give a shit. It made him happy.

About 10 minutes after posting that post in his social media, Chanyeol returned to him with his lunch. Kyungsoo nodded, said thank you and then began to eat his lunch. Chanyeol could not help but feel warm and fuzzy as he saw Kyungsoo eat. All of sudden, Chanyeol noticed his girlfriend come into the diner. Chanyeol has been with his girlfriend for a couple of years but for a while now, he has not been _in_ love with her. He cares about her but Chanyeol did not have feel any romantic feelings towards her. Chanyeol was a closeted pansexual and recently, he has been having feeling for Kyungsoo. Henhas been wanting to break it off with her but yet..he was afraid of hurting her feelings but yet...he could be already doing that but doing this without even realizing it.

”Hey, babe!” The girl said to Chanyeol. Chanyeol walked over to her. Kyungsoo saw this from the corner of his eyes as Chanyeol gave her a kiss in the cheek. Kyungsoo’s heart started to sink in his chest. He put his fork down and let out a sigh.

”So, he is straight after all. And taken. ...Fuck my life.” Kyungsoo thought to himself. A few more minutes later, the girl left and Chanyeol went back to work. Kyungsoo also started to feel sick to his stomach and wanted to cry. The man of his dreams was taken. Kyungsoo knee there was a chance but he secretly hoped that it was not true. But in the end, Kyungsoo finished his meal. All of a sudden, Chanyeol camemover to him with a large milkshake in his hands and the receipt for his meal. Kyungsoo looked at him.

”I was not planning on ordering a milkshake.” Kyungsoo spoke.

”I know. This is on me. I know that getting rejected over and over again can be tough. It may not be much but I hope it makes you feel a little better.” Chanyeol explained. As much as Kyungsoo was feeling sad about Chanyeol being taken, he did not hate nor was against him. Kyungsoo gave him a smile.

”Thank you.” Kyungsoo said to him. Chanyeol even gave him his favorite milkshake flavor. 

“You’re welcome. Take your time. If you need anything else, please let me know.” Chanyeol said to him. Kyungsoo took a sip of his milkshake, feeling a little better than before but still down about everything. When he finished his shake and paid for his meal, he gave Chanyeol a very generous tip and wrote him a little note before leaving the diner. As Chanyeol cleaned up the counter where Kyungsoo sat at, he saw the piece of paper and picked it up. He unfolded to see what it said. It read:

_Chanyeol,_

_Thank you for today. Even though, I still feel down, you made my day a little more brighter and gave me more hope. You deserve a raise. Again, thank you._

_-Kyungsoo_

Chanyeolsmiled and placed the note and tip into one of the pockets of his apron and finished cleaning the counter then went to help another customer that walked into the diner.

**####**

As Kyungsoo walked down the street, he noticed an advertisement on a window. This caught Kyungsoo’s eyes and he took a look at it. It was an ad for a job that was hiring. Also...it was for a shop that was not only a floral but also sold beauty products as well. Kyungsoo kept reading the ad and his eyes widened when he saw how much it paid. It definitely would not only help Kyungsoo be able to get away from his father but also survive on his own. He took a screenshot of the ad for the website to fill out the application on.

Kyungsoo looked at the screen of his phone with a huge smile on his face.

”Maybe this was a sign. A place that has to do with nature _AND_ has amazing pay. If I get hired, this will be a dream come true. ...Just hope that they are accepting of the LGBT.” Kyungsoo said to himself. He did not waste any time getting back home. Kyungsoo wanted to fill out this application as soon as possible. At the end of the day, Kyungsoo May have still be a bit down but he felt way less down that before. Kyungsoo was not going to give up, though. He will keep job hunting for as long as it takes.


	3. Blooming Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo decides to check out the florist shop before he fills out an application to see what it is like. He discovers that it is more than just a flower shop. It’s a paradise.

Kyungsoo stood in front of the floral and beauty shop that he was wanting to try to get a job at. Even the outside of the shop looked so magical. Like, it was not real but it actually was real. Kyungsoo was also very nervous. This was a place that he dreamed of working at. He just hope he did not end up making a fool of himself. Kyungsoo took a deep breath as he placed a hand in the doorknob. He was not even sure why he was so nervous about this.

“I just hope that things so smoothly.” Kyungsoo thought to himself then opened the door to the shop. When he walked in, his eyes widened. The main area was so beautiful. And the smell was intoxicating but in a good way to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo also noticed that there was no one anywhere in the front of the shop but he heard a couple of noises coming from the back of the shop. Like someone was walking. It was so quiet and peaceful for Kyungsoo.

“I already love this place.” Kyungsoo thought himself as he walked around. Not watching where he was going, he suddenly knocked himself into a some wind chimes that were hanging from a display. 

“SHITSHITSHIT!” Kyungsoo said to himself quietly as he tried to stop the noise. All of a sudden, he heard footsteps coming towards the front of the store. When the person stepped into the main area of the shop, Kyungsoo stopped and looked over. There was a man, who was smiling at him.

”I see your unlike wind chimes, huh?” The man asked him. Kyungsoo blushed and felt flustered.

”I do but I accidentally bumped into them while I was trying to look around. I didn’t mean to cause a ruckus or anything.” Kyungsoo replied. The man chuckled a couple of times.

”Do not worry about it. We have kids children that come into our shop from time to time so we are used to ruckus. Not that I am comparing you to a child or anything like that.” The man told him. Kyungsoo smiled. 

“Is everything alright?” Another male’s voice spoke. The man who was speaking to Kyungsoo turned his head to the side.

”Yes. Everything is fine.” The man said to the other man. This man that came out of the back was shorter than the one that Kyungsoo just spoke to. Unlike the taller one, this one had blond hair and was both slightly muscular and feminine at the same time. The taller one looked back at Kyungsoo.

”By the way, is there anything that I can help you with?” The taller one asked. Kyungsoo suddenly a name tag on the taller one’s shirt that said “Chen” on it. 

“Actually...I filled out an application a few days ago and I just wanted to check out the shop if that was okay.” Kyungsoo answered. 

“Oh! Well, if you have time, we can do an interview if you like. I am Chen, by the way.” The taller man asked Kyungsoo and introduced himself. The shorter man walked behind the counter to go grab something. Chen looked over the shorter man.

”You okay there, Minseok?” Chen asked. Minseok was bent down, looking for a folder. He stood up and looked at Kyungsoo.

”What is your name? I printed a few applications yesterday and need to find the right one.” Minseok asked him.

”Kyungsoo Do.” Kyungsoo replied to Minseok. Minseok nodded.

”Thank you and found it.” Minseok said back and pulled out a packet from the folder then walked over to Chen. He handed the filled out application to Chen.

”Thanks, babe.” Chen said then kissed Minseok on the cheek before looking up Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo was not only shocked but also excited. Chen looked at Kyungsoo with a smile on his face.

”Please, come with me to the back office and we will begin the interview.” Chen spoke to him. Kyungsoo nodded and followed Chen into the back of the shop. The back of the shop smelled like roses and cotton candy. The smell was coming from a certain room as well.

”It seems that they make their beauty in store. That’s neat.” Kyungsoo thought to himself. When they finally reached the back office, Chen opened the door for Kyungsoo.

”You go first.” Chen said to him, holding the door open. Kyungsoo nodded then went into the room with Chen following behind him. The office was was a little small but it was not bad either. Chen walked over to his desk chair and sat down.

”Please sit down.” Chen said, motioning to the chair in front of the desk. Kyungsoo sat in front of the desk and the two began the interview. 15 minutes into the interview, Kyungsoo had a weird feeling in his stomach. He felt like that they were not going to hire him. Just like all the other places that he applied to. This floral/beauty shop was like a dream come true for Kyungsoo. If he doesn’t get hired, this would definitely crush him. Not to mention that his father would grill him even more. Though, Kyungsoo did have some questions. More than just about the job itself.

”By the way, it looks like that you and the other guy out there are more than just business partners for what I have noticed.” Kyungsoo suddenly spoke. Chen smiled.

”Yes. We are more than business partners. Minseok is my _husband. ..._ I hope you are okay with LGBT couples and such.” Chen replied. Kyungsoo nodded.

”Not only I am very comfortable with LGBT people and couples....I am also gay and transgender. How do you feel about people who are transgender?” Kyungsoo told him and then asked. 

“Minseok, Baekhyun and I are very accepting and supportive of the trans community. We want this place to also be a safe space for LGBT workers as well. You u not be judged here. I promise you.” Chen said to him. The more that Kyungsoo heard about this place, the more that he really wanted this job. 

”Who’s Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo asked.

”He is the one who makes the beauty products for our shop. He is a bit quiet at times but he is a sweet guy.” Chen explained. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door of the office.

“Come in.” Chen spoke up. The door opened and it was Minseok.

”How is the interview going?” Minseok asked Chen.

”It is going well actually.” Chen replied. Minseok came into the office.

”You know, when I looked over this application. I had a feeling. A good feeling.” Minseok told Chen. Minseokmlewned over towards Chen’s ear and whispered in it. Chen looked over at him and nodded.

“I fully agree.” Chen said to Minseok and then looked back at Kyungsoo.

”So, I do have one more question for you. ...When can you start?” Chen told and then asked him. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened.

”Does this mean that I have the job?!” Kyungsoo asked him. Chen nodded with a smile. Kyungsoo couldn’t believe it. His dream was coming true.

”Well, I need to give my other boss a two weeks notice but after that, I can start anytime!” Kyungsoo answered.

”That is fine. We will set up the details and stuff after but otherwise, yeah, you got the job and we are looking forward to working with you.” Chen explained to him. Kyungsoo let a little and happy squeal of delight. Minseok and Chen thought that was adorable.

”Someone seems excited.” Minseok spoke.

”I am! This is like a dream come true for me. Also, I will let you know when I have gave my boss the two weeks notice.” Kyungsoo explained. Kyungsoo was over the moon and will trynis best to be the best worker they ever have. Chen and Kyungsoo stood up and shook hands.

”Glad that you can join us. We are happy to have come aboard! Minseok and/or I will contact with information and discuss a schedule after you give your two weeks notice to your boss.” Chen said to him.

”Thank you!” Kyungsoo said back to him. A couple of minutes later, Kyungsoo headed out of the shop and on the way back to his house to let his mother know about what just happened. He was still in shock but could not contain his excitement all the way home. When he arrived home, he told his mother about the job. She felt so happy for her son. She also decided in celebration of Kyungsoo getting a better and new job, she was going to order pizza for dinner.

**####**

Later at the dinner table, his father had some questions about the new job. His older brother and mother were so happy for him.

”So, what kind of job is this that you got hired for exactly?” The father asked.

”It is at a floral/beauty shop. I will stocking, working on arrangements and cashiering from time to time as well. It’s a bit but I am happy to have this job.” Kyungsoo replied as he bit into his slice of pizza.

”Wait, so...you want to be a guy but work with flowers and beauty supplies?” His father asked.

”Yeah, so? What does me being a guy have to do with working with flowers? Anyone can work with nature and flowers! Plus, beauty things like makeup and perfume is not just catered for women. I personally do not wear makeup but that doesn’t mean that men can’t wear makeup. I just do not prefer it nor do I mind touching it.” Kyungsoo explained to his father.

”Kyung-hee, if you want to be a man, you need to do manly things. Flowers and makeup isn’t mainly.” His father spoke. Kyungsoo felt a slight bad feeling in his stomach when he heard his father just call him by his dead name but he was not going to let it get to him. He was happy about the new job and there was nothing that his father can do to bring him down about it. His mother and brother noticed and felt bad when his father called him “Kyung-hee”.

”Dad, _his_ name is Kyungsoo, not Kyung-hee.” His older brother spoke up, standing up for Kyungsoo, whichnput a smile on his face. His father ignored what the older brother just said to him and just continued finishing his meal.

“How much does this job pay?” The father asked. Kyungsoo smirked.

”$18 an hour. It is not just a local shop. They do sell online as well and I will be also be making deliveries as well.” Kyungsoo replied. Everyone was shocked. His father made way less than that. The father was a little jealous. He finished his food then headed down to the basement to go work something to get his mind of what just happened.

As Kyungsoo and his brother were washing dishes, Thenolder brother nudged Kyungsoo a little. Kyungsoo looked up at him.

”I am sorry that Dad can’t accept you. By the way, I am glad that you are happy about this job.” The older brother spoke.

”It is okay and thank you. Also, I really appreciate what you said to Dad. I know he will never change but I am glad to know that you always have my back.” Kyungsoo said back to him.

”Whether you are my brother or sister, I will always have your back. I know it may not like I seem I do but I do. Yu never have to worry about being yourself around me, okay?” The older brother said and then asked him. Kyungsoo smiled.

”Thanks.” Kyungsoo spoke. Thenolder brother nodded and then the two of them finished uo doing the dishes. When Kyungsoo got in his bed a few hours later, he still was excited about getting this job. 

“Now, after I start working, I can start saving up for my own place. Things are definitely getting better.” Kyungsoo thought to himself but all of sudden, he started thinking about Chanyeol and his girlfriend and started to feel sad.

”Well...as better as better can get at the moment. I mean, it seems that Chanyeol is happy with his girlfriend so there is that but still...I wish that _we_ could be together. Oh, well, I am not going to dwell on it. Things happen.” Kyungsoo thought to himself again and then got comfortable in his bed before finally falling asleep a little later. Tomorrow, he had to tell his boss that he will be leaving his current one for a different one. Kyungsoo just hoped that everything goes smoothly for him. After all, he still needed money for bills and such until he starts working for and at Blooming Days.


	4. No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun receives a letter from his parents as he is going through the mail with his boyfriend one evening.

Baekhyun is a 19-year-old living with his 22-year-old boyfriend, Sehun. Baekhyun has had a tough time since coming out to his family and Sehun took him in after his parents kicked him out. HE met Sehun at the diner where Sehun works at while he was still in high school. Sehun was 19 at the time while Baekhyun was 16. Baekhyun had a huge crush on Sehun when he turned 17 but Sehun had a boyfriend at the time and Baekhyun was still a bit too young to date him. But when Sehun and his boyfriend broke up, it was because Sehun was in love with Baekhyun. Also, Baekhyun was a closeted gay teen who lived in a strict household when comes to the LGBT. When he came out a few months before high school ended, his parents were not thrilled or supportive at all and kicked him out as soon as he got the chance.

When Sehun found that Baekhyun was homeless, he did not hesitate to take him in and since then, not only Baekhyun and Sehun have been roommates but also, they became boyfriends as well. This was also right after Sehun broke up with his now ex-boyfriend. Sehun loves Baekhyun so much with all his heart and would and will do anything to protect him. He also loved Baekhyun for just the way he is and supports his business of making beauty and body products, which Baekhyun is amazing at and lives doing. Baekyun also does make a decent amount of money, too selling online and at Blooming Days. 

One evening, Sehun and Baekhyun were sitting and lying on their bed in the master bedroom, looking at the mail that arrived for the day and talking about their day about their jobs. There was a certain piece of mail that caught Sehun’s eyes. Baekhyun looked at him.

”What is it?” Baekhyun asked him. 

“It is a letter.” Sehun replied.

”From who?” Baekhyun asked another question. Sehun looked at his boyfriend.

”Your parents.” Sehun answered. Baekhyun let out a sigh and started to slightly panic. 

“Fuck.” Baekhyun thought to himself. Sehun laid next to his boyfriend to comfort him.

”I do not know how they found out where we live. This is bad.” Baekhyun said to him.

”Do not worry. I will protect you if they try to come over.” Sehun said back as he wrapped his arms around Baekhyun and kissed him on the cheek. Baekhyun wanted _nothing_ to do with his parents or his family in general. He was very happy. With Sehun. Baekhyun also was scared about what could happen and what the letter could contain as well. As much as he did not want to read the letter, Baekhyun’s curiosity was killing him on the inside.

”Would...would it be bad that I want to know what is in the letter?” Baekhyun asked Sehun.

”No. Not at all. Do you _want_ to read it? You do not have to if you do not want to. It is up to you what _you_ want to do with it.” Sehun replied and asked. Baekhyun wanted to read it but yet, he felt like it would not be a good idea at the same time. 

“I am not sure if I want to or not. I mean, I do not know what it says but yet...I have an idea of what it could say as well. Probably just some homophobic crap and trying to get me to break up with you. Which will not work because I love you and I am happy. I just don’t want to relive their homophobic words and tyrants in my head. I can not put myself through that again.” Baekhyun explained to him. Sehun understood how Baekhyun felt. His parents were not like Baekhyun’s but he does have family members who are. Just like Baekhyun’s parents. 

“I love you, too, Baekhyun and I am so sorry that your parents can not accept you for who you are and if they still will not accept you, that is their fault, not yours. They lost an amazing and brilliant son. Do not ever think that you are not amazing because you are.” Sehun said to him. Baekhyun smiled. Both Baekhyun and Sehun felt so happy to have each other in their lives. Suddenly, Baekhyun got an idea with what he wanted to do with the letter.

”Hand me the letter, please.” Baekhyun told Sehun. Sehun did as Baekhyun said. He grabbed the letter from the bed and handed it to Baekhyun. Baekhyun took the letter out of Sehun hands. Then all of a sudden, Baekhyun ripped it into as many pieces as he could and throw the ripped pieces in the air as he kissed Sehun on the lips. The pieces of the ripped letter and envelope fell onto them like confetti. When they pulled away, the two of them looked at each other faces, smiling.

”You’re so cute.” Sehun suddenly said to him. Baekhyun blushed. Sehun giggled at the cute reaction from his boyfriend. Sehun suddenly pulled Baekhyun on top of him. Now, Baekhyun laid on top of Sehun. Baekhyun laid his head onto Sehun’s chest. Sehun still keep an arm wrapped around Baekhyun to keep him from falling off of him. Baekhyun noticed all the pieces of the ripped letter and envelope all around them. He let out a sigh.

”Looks like I got a mess to clean up.” Baekhyun suddenly spoke. Sehun looked around then back at Baekhyun.

”That can wait. For now, I just wanted to spend time with the most amazing boyfriend in the world.” Sehun said back to him. Baekhyun smiled before lifting uo his head to look at Sehun again and kiss him on the lips again. This time, it was not just a kiss. The two of them were making out on the bed. They rarely made out so Sehun was going to take the opportunity to do this with his boyfriend. But before it got a little bit more heated, Baekhyun pulled away. He looked down at Sehun’s chest.

”I...I am still not ready for _that_.” Baekhyun spoke as he blushed. Sehun lifted up Baekhyun’s head back towards his when he placed a couple of fingers underneath his lover’s chin. Sehun was smiling at him. 

“That’s okay, babe. I will wait for as long you need to for that. You do not have to worry. I may be ready but I want to only to have sex when you’re ready. For now, let’s just enjoy being with each other. Sexually or not.” Sehun said back to him. Baekhyun nodded back at him and they kissed again for another few minutes before finally getting off of it and cleaning up the mess that Baekhyun made.

”By the way...would yu ever leave me if I take to long to feel ready for sex?” Baekhyun suddenly asked him.

”No. I would _never_ leave you because of that. Plus, why would I would leave you anyway or cheat on you? You make me so happy. You u are the man of my dreams, sweetheart and I will never stop telling that either because it is the truth.” Sehun answered him. Baekhyun nodded and smiled.

”You make me happy, too, Sehunnie.” Baekhyun said back to him. At the end of the day, Baekhyun and Sehun were just so glad to be able to have someone that loves them for who they are a person. And no matter what happens, they will be together for the rest of their lives. At least...that is what they hope for when it comes to their relationship but for now..they just wanted to take certain things slowly. 


	5. Sending Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though, Kyungsoo has only a few more days left at his old job, he gets a wonderful surprise from some of his co-workers.

Kyungsoo was curious. He has noticed that a few of his co-workers have been in one of the conference rooms for the past hour working on something secretive. Not to mention that the main area was basically bare or had very little people in there besides him. Whatever it was, it must be something big. Suddenly, a female co-worker came over to Kyungsoo’s desk. Kyungsoo looked up at her.

”Is everything alright?” Kyungsoo asked her. She nodded her head and was smiling at him.

”I wanted to show you something. Come with me.” The co-worker said to him. Kyungsoo got up from his desk chair and followed her to one of the conference rooms.

”I guess they are finally ready to show people what has been going on in there.” Kyungsoo thought to himself. He heard a few people talking on the other side of the door. When the co-worker opened the door, Kyungsoo only took a couple of steps into the room before he got a glance of what was going on.

”Surprise!” Several of the other co-workers exclaimed. Kyungsoo was surprised. There was also a banner that said “We Will Miss You, Kyungsoo!” across the wall in front of him. He started to feel a little overwhelmed but in a good way.

”Awe, you guys! I still have 5 days left.” Kyungsoo said to them.

”We know. We just wanted to throw it early anyway! We are so sad to see you leaving but we are happy for you at the same time. You are an amazing worker and person, Kyungsoo. We hope everything goes well for you at your new job.” Another female co-worker spoke. Tears started to stream down Kyungsoo’s cheeks. 

“I am so touched. Thank you all so much.” Kyungsoo said back to them. 

“You’re welcome, Kyungsoo.” A Male co-worker said to him. Kyungsoo also noticed rainbow streamers and a gay pride flag as well in the room. There was not a trans pride flag but since he was not exactly out to many of his co-workers when it comes to that, it was understandable. But regardless, he was so happy and felt truly touched. There was also boxes of pizza and a cake on a table towards on the walls in the conference room. Not to mention, there was gifts on another table as well. Kyungsoo wipes the tears away from his eyes before he spoke.

”You all are such sweet people. I feel like I do not truly deserve all of this but it does mean a lot to me. Thank you.” Kyungsoo told him. One of the co-workers walked over to Kyungsoo and hugged him.

”You are welcome, Kyungsoo. And you do deserve this.” The co-worker spoke as they hugged Kyungsoo for a few seconds. WWhen they pulled away, Kyungsoo walked over and sat in a chair. Everyone grabbed a couple of slices of pizza each and had lunch before serving the cake. When Kyungsoo finally saw what the cake looked like, his eyes widened. The cake was the color of the trans pride flag. Some did not know why Kyungsoo would want those colors for a cake but a few do. He looked up at everyone.

”You like it?” One of the co-workers asked him. Kyungsoo smiled and nodded his head a couple of times.

”I love it a lot.” Kyungsoo said back to them. So far, the party was going good. Everyone was having fun, including Kyungsoo. But that all changed when someone decided to say something homophobic and sort of ruin the fun for everyone. Kyungsoo knee this could happen but hoped it did not. 

“Why do you always have to be like this, Jeff?” A co-worker said to them.

”Because I can have my opinion?” Jeff replied. Kyungsoo was not going to let a fight start. Especially not when this is suppose to be a fun environment.

”If you are going to be homophobic, you can either leave the party or keep your mouth shut. I do not want to hear any hate spewing from your mouth. Regardless what kind it is. That is _my_ rule for this party.” Kyungsoo said to Jeff, putting his foot down. Jeff gave Kyungsoo a look and then left the room. Everyone else looked at Kyungsoo.

“Are you alright?” A co-worker asked him. Kyungsoo looked at them with a smile on his face.

”Yeah. I am fine.” Kyungsoo replied back.

”Sorry about Jeff’s remark. It was truly uncalled for.” Another co-worker spoke up.

”Its fine. I am used to it. My father is like him.” Kyungsoo said back to them. After a couple of minutes, the party continued. The gifts that Kyungsoo got were mostly gift cards (which he could use) and a couple of LGBT themed knick knacks. Overall, the party was fun. When Kyungsoo returned to his office chair and desk, there was a folded note on his desk. He picked up and looked at it. It read:

_Kyungsoo,_

_I hope the worst possible things happen to you. You are a sinner and deserve to go to hell. Fuck you._

It did not have a signature but Kyungsoo did not care who wrote it. Kyungsoo crumpled it up and threw in the trash bin next to his desk then sat down to finish his work for the rest of the afternoon. He was not going to dwell on that note. 

“I am sort of glad I am leaving this place. It was not bad but still...I do not want to stay where I am going to be harassed and hated for being myself. Can’t wait to start at Blooming Days. For real.” Kyungsoo thought to himself as he got back to work. Around 4:30pm, Kyungsoo got ready to head out of the building. Getting into his car with his gifts for his co-workers, he sat in the driver’s seat and laid back, letting out a sigh as he did this. He could not help but start thinking about the note again.

”With my father here, I am already in hell. I bet he would be happy if I was gone. I am not suicidal or anything but when I move out, he will definitely celebrate. And so will I. **BIG** time. I am sorry that I could never be the daughter he wanted me to be but I just want to be the man that I always wanted to be. Never going to stop being who I am. Either he can disown me or live with it. Nothing he does is going to make me break. I have come too far to change back. Plus, I do not want to change back. I am happier the way I am. I am very happy as Kyungsoo, not Kyung-hee. I never was happy with her or as her. She was not who I was nor wanted to be. And I may still be learning about myself but so far, it has been an interesting journey.” Kyungsoo said to himself. He sat up a minutes later in his seat, started up his car and headed to a local grocery store put up a couple of things for dinner. 

And Kyungsoo is right. He has come a long way from where he used to be to go back. Nor did he want to go back to being Kyung-hee. Kyungsoo parted ways with her a long time ago. Now, Kyungsoo just want to live life the way _he_ wants to and be free. Freed from the chains that bounded him. But with his father’s hate, Kyungsoo did not feel freed yet. Not in the slightest and until then, he was going to have to deal with it. Hopefully.


	6. A Walk In The Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chen and Minseok spend some time in the local during their lunch break.

"I am glad that we are doing this.” Minseok said to Chen as they threw their trash away in a bin near the bench that they were sitting at in the park. It was lunchtime and Chen has noticed that his husband has been a little down for the past couple of days. He got an idea for them go eat in the park that was only two blocks away from the shop. It was a cool and breezy day but it was not too cold to be outside.

“Me, too. We needed this. It has been a while since we have done something like this. With just the two of us.” Chen responded. Chen looked at his watch then back at his husband. They had about 40 minutes to kill before heading back to the shop. Chen suddenly got an idea.

”Why don’t we got for a little walk?” Chen suddenly suggested. 

“But...we should not stay away from the shop for too long.” Minseok said back. Chen placed a hand onto one of Minseok’s cheeks. Minseok blushed. No matter how many times he has seen Minseok’s face, Chen will never stop thinking he was beautiful nor get tired of seeing him. Chen loves Minseok so much. Even after being married for almost two years now, the honeymoon feeling has never gone away for either of them. 

“Do not worry. We will be okay and so will the shop. I promise you. Lets just our time from the shop together as much as we can. Plus, Baekhyun can contact us if something happens. He will be fine, too. But if you do not want to, it is okay but the option is there for if you want to.” Chen told Minseok. As much as he did not want to be away from the shop for a long period of time...how often will they be able to be alone like this together again. Minseok smiled at Chen.

”Okay. Lets go for a walk. And yes, I want to.” Minseok replied back to him with a smile on his face. That smile always made Chen melt. He loves everything about Minseok. Every, _single_ thing about him. Chen nodded. The two of the walked over to the sidewalk/trail of the park and began to take their walk down it, holding hands as they did so. The weather felt so calming and the breeze was very nice. People did give them looks but they did not care. They were happy and that is all that mattered to them. 

As they reached a little lake in the park near the trail, Minseok decided that they should take a video and/or picture together. Minseok took out his phone and turned on the camera. Chen took in back to the side of Minseok, trying to get both of them in the picture. Minseok turned on the video when Chen was ready and recorded a sweet little message and the sounds of the lake in the back of them. Chen suddenly kissed Minseok’s cheek nearest to him. Minseok turned to look at him as he saw it happen on the phone screen. Chen looked back at him.

”What?” Chen asked him. Minseok smiled at him as he blushed.

”Nothing. Cutie pie.” Minseok replied back to him. Chen smiled back at him.

”I love you.” Chen spoke. 

“I love you, too.” Minseok spoke back to him. Minseok and Chen forgot that the phone was recording all of this. Both of them blushed and giggled. Minseok stopped the recording all of sudden.

”Awe. You could have kept it going.” Chen said to him.

”I know but I started to feel a little flustered. It is going to sound stupid but I am still worried about what people would think. Even after being together for years, it is something that I truly never can get over quickly.” Minseok explained to him. Chen wrapped arm around both of Minseok’s shoulders.

”It doesn’t sound stupid. Not at all. Everyone has different paces. But..I never want you to think that because people think it is wrong doesn’t mean that it is. You u can always be romantic with me and such in public like this. We are just like very other couple in this town. Even if we are both men. Love is wonderful thing to express. No need to hold it back. If people can not handle, that is their problem, not ours.” Chen told him. Minseok nodded. Chen was right. Minseok should not have to be nervous and/or afraid to be in love in public with his husband. Minseok changed the setting on the phone to just take photos and looked over at Chen. He suddenly pressed his lips against Chen’s and pressed the camera button to take a picture.

When Minseok pulled away, the two of them gazed at each other.

”How was that?” Minseok asked him. Chen loved Minseok’s kisses. He never got tired of kissing his adorable husband.

”Amazing.” Chen answered back then quickly kissed him back in the lips. The two of them decided to continue the walk for about 20 more minutes before finally heading back to the shop. As they walked in front door of the shop, they saw Baekhyun sitting at the counter.

“Hey, guys. You urge back early.” Baekhyun said to them. Chen looked at his watch and back up at Baekhyun. 

“Only five minutes early.” Chen said back.

”Still early, though.” Baekhyun told him.

”True.” Chen said back.

”Did anyone come in the shop while we were gone?” Minseok asked Baekhyun. Baekhyun shook his head.

”Nope. I just decided to sit at the counter until you guys got back from lunch. I finished eating early and decided to work on stocking a couple of shelves. I only have been sitting here for a couple of minutes before you both walked in. I will go ahead and head to the back to go check in a couple of ideas that I making.” Baekhyun replies then got off of the stool behind the desk and headed through the side door then back quickly to the back of the shop. Chen and Minseok looked at each other.

”I hope he is okay. I noticed that he seems a little down today.” Minseok said to Chen. 

“We got to do something for him. He works hard. When I have an idea, I will run it by you. Or...maybe we could ask him what he wants.” Chen spoke and then suggested.

”I like the second idea. He makes basically all the beauty products for the store. That’s a lot of things to do and in such a certain time as well. I will ask him tomorrow when it comes into work.” Minseok said back to him. Chen nodded in agreement. The two of them headed back to working as they noticed a customer coming towards the shop door. They just hoped that Baekhyun was truly okay. They have known Baekhyun since their schooling years and the last thing that they want him to be is unhappy. 


	7. First Day Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo finally starts his new job at Blooming Days.

Kyungsoo was excited. Today was his official first day at Blooming Days. He barely could sleep last night but he got enough sleep to function during the day at least. His brother even took him shopping for clothes and shoes for the job. They did not have a certain dress code but his brother wanted to do this as a gift for getting his new job. Kyungsoo felt so lucky to have a brother that supports him and will help him out. His mother also made him a packed lunch as well. As far as his father goes..he could give less of a shit today. Nothing can make him feel down today. Nothing at all.

But...it doesn’t mean that he was not nervous. Kyungsoo had a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wanted everything to go smoothly. Even if it is going to be orientation/training for the first week being on the job but also working to get used to everything as well. Kyungsoo was a hard worker and does everything at 200%. Though, he doesn’t push himself to the point of stressing out or making himself sick. That is something he has learned not to do. The last time he did this, he landed up in the hospital for severe dehydration. Since then, Kyungsoo has been very careful to make sure that does not happen again. When he reached to door of Blooming Days, he took a deep breath and then opened the door before heading inside of the building. Today, the main area smelled like cinnamon and sugar.

Chen was at the counter, setting up the register for the day. He was also wearing reading glasses. Kyungsoo was glad that he was not the only one who wore glasses at his new job. Chen looked up at Kyungsoo and took off his glasses.

”Oh! Hey, Kyungsoo! You are here earlier than expected.” Chen said to him. 

“I am?” Kyungsoo looked at this watch. He did not need to be there until 9am but Chen was right. It was 8:35am. Kyungsoo was definitely earlier than he thought it was.

”Sorry about that. Is that bad that I am here early?” Kyungsoo asked Chen. Chen shook his head.

”Not at all. In fact, if you want, I can start showing you are for a bit until we actually open for the day if you want.” Chen replied and suggested. Kyungsoo nodded.

”That would be great.” Kyungsoo said back to him. Chen nodded and came from behind the desk then walked towards Kyungsoo. As they walked down a hallway, Kyungsoo noticed a door with a “do not disturb” sign hanging from it. Chen looked over at him. Kyungsoo looked back at Chen.

”How come this door has a “do not disturb” sign on it?” Kyungsoo asked Chen. 

“That’s our room wear we make the beauty products. Baekhyun only puts the sign up for when he is gone or working on a few things at once. The room is also well ventilated so the fumes do not stuff if the room and make him feel ill. Mostly, it is okay to go in as long as you knock first. That’s just how he works. His products are amazing, though. I personally use a few of them and so does Minseok.” Chen explained to him. Kyungsoo nodded.

”I will try some as well as soon as I get paid.” Kyungsoo thought to himself. The two of them then continued the tour of the flower shop. Chen showed him the restrooms, breakroom and the back for if Kyungsoo needed to talk to one of them in private and such. When they finished the tour of the shop, they headed back to the back room. As they opened the door, they noticed Baekhyun just arriving int the shop. He seemed to be a little preoccupied about something.

”You okay, Baekhyun?” Chen asked. Baekhyun looked over at Chen and nodded.

”Yes. I just was thinking about something. I am fine. Do not worry. I promise.” Baekhyun replied to him. Baekhyun headed to his room to go work on some beauty products that needed to be stocked. Chen looked over at Kyungsoo.

”I promise you that he is not like this all the time. I think something has been going on with private life recently and he is just not wanting to talk about it. He is a really sweet guy.” Chen said to him.

”I believe you. I know how that is. Sometimes, I am like that as well nor am good at expressing my feelings. Especially at home and work. But I will never let it affect my work. I learned the hard way with that.” Kyungsoo said back to him.

”If you do need to talk, just let me and/or Minseok know. I know that we aren’t therapists but if you need a shoulder to cry in or an ear to vent to, we are always here for our workers. We want everyone to feel like that do not have to be stressed or worried about anything and be a safe environment for everyone, including our customers and workers.” Chen said to him. Kyungsoo smiled. He started to feel a little bit better about his new job.

”Thank you. I really appreciate that.” Kyungsoo said back to him. Chen smiled and nodded back.

”You are welcome. By the way, as soon as Minseok gets here, we start your orientation. For the first week, it is mostly just showing you where things are, showing you how to work the register and such. Our register is simple but still, we need to give you a code to log in when working it. Also, you will have to clock in everyday but it is just a sign in sheet. Just need your name p, time you came in and the time you leave for the day, just know that made it to work. If you are going to be late or anything, please do not hesitate to call. We do understand that things to do happen but we to know so we do not get worried or anything like that. Does that sounds like too much?” Chen said back to him. Kyungsoo shook his head.

”Actually, it sounds not only good but reasonable. It may take a while for me to get used to things and remember, though.” Kyungsoo told him.

”No worries and we know. If you need help, do not hesitate to ask either.” Chen said back. All of a sudden, Chen and Kyungsoo looked at the front as they heard it opened and Minseok walked into the shop. Chen was so happy to always see his husband.

”Hey, babe!” Chen said to him. Minseok smiled and walked over to Chen and gave him a kiss. He was also holding a bag from a local donut shop.

”Hey, sweetheart. I hope you do not mind that I stopped by and got some donuts and stuff in honor of Kyungsoo’s first day here for everyone.” Minseok said to his husband. Chen smiled and nodded.

”Of course! In fact, that sounds great! Thanks, honey.” Chen responded to him. Minseok nodded.

”I will go out these in the break room and let Baekhyun know that we have donuts and stuff. Is he here?” Minseok spoke and then asked.

”Yes. Baekhyun is in the beauty lab.” Chen answered. Minseok nodded then looked at Kyungsoo.

“By the way, welcome to our little family and your first day at Blooming Days!” Minseok said to him. Kyungsoo nodded this time.

”Thank you.” Kyungsoo said back to him. Minseok nodded and then started to walk towards the back of the shop to go out the donuts in the break room. Chen showed him how to work the register before they officially opened the shop for the day. When their first customer came in, she walked over to the makeup display case of the shop. For Kyungsoo, she looked familiar to him. He felt like he has seen her before but not sure where he has seen her before. When her face turned towards him, it suddenly hit him.

“Excuse me But how much is this lipstick?” She asked Kyungsoo. It was Chanyeol’s girlfriend. Out of all the people that he sees on the first day of work, it was _her_. As much as Kyungsoo did not want to feel this way, he could not help but start to feel a little anxious. Yet...he needed to stay calm. For multiple reasons, of course. Kyungsoo walked over to her and looked at the case quickly then back at her.

”It is around $7 for this specific kind of lipstick.” Kyungsoo replied to her. She smiled.

”Thank you. By the way, I think I have seen you before. I think you at the diner where my boyfriend works at one day or something.” The woman said to him.

”I would not be surprised, to be honest. I eat there a lot.” Kyungsoo said back to her. Kyungsoo suddenly felt like he was being a little room and looked at the ground.

”Sorry, that was rude of me. This is my first day at this job and I am so nervous. My apologizes.” Kyungsoo said to her. She placed a hand on his shoulder. Kyungsoo looked up at her. She was looking at him with a smile on his face.

”No worries. I understand. I didn’t think it was rude. Plus, I know how you feel. First day on the job can be nerve-wracking.” She said to him. For some reason, Kyungsoo started to feel less stressed out. Maybe she was not bad as Kyungsoo thought she would be or wanted her to be.

”Thank you.” Kyungsoo said to her. She nodded back at him then removed her hand from his shoulder.

”You are welcome.” The woman said back to him. Kyungsoo went back to the counter as more customers started to come into the shop. Kyungsoo could not stop thinking about what just happened when it came to the interaction with Chanyeol’s girlfriend just now.

”Maybe...maybe she isn’t so bad after all. As long as Chanyeol is happy, that is all that should matter.” Kyungsoo thought to himself. The rest of the day went by smoothly to Kyungsoo’s surprise. Minseok came out of the back room around 4:30 in the afternoon. He noticed that there was any customers right now and Kyungsoo behind the counter, looking at his phone to check the time. 

”Kyungsoo.” Minseok suddenly spoke up loud enough for him to hear. Kyungsoo jumped a little and looked at Minseok while blushing.

”Oh! Sorry. I was just checking the time on my phone.” Kyungsoo said to him. Minseok smiled.

”That’s fine.” Minseok spoke to him as he walked over to him.

”How do you feel right now?” Minseok asked him.

”A little exhausted but actually, pretty good. I am really enjoying this job so far, even if it is only the first day on it.” Kyungsoo replied to him.

”I am glad. I was right about you when I saw your application.” Minseok said back.

”Really.” Minseok nodded.

”Something about you got me when you being interviewed by Chen. I was glad that we hired you. You are a really good person from what I can see and work hard. Just like Baekhyun. I am glad both of you are here. ...I hope you did not feel uncomfortable when I said you’re welcomed to our little family.” Minseok answered him. Kyungsoo smiled back.

”No. I did not feel uncomfortable at all. In fact, I feel touched by that. Honestly, I do not feel too accepted by my own family except for a couple of family members so it is nice to hear that. I just hope I can be a good worker.” Kyungsoo said back to Minseok.

”Hun, with the way things are going right now. You already are. I know it is only the first day but I have very good feeling about you. Also...I noticed that you apologized to a woman earlier near the make up area of the shop. Is everything okay?” Minseok told and then asked him. Kyungsoo nodded.

”There is this guy that I like at a diner that frequently go to and I recently found out that he had a girlfriend. The woman who I was speaking to and helping is the girlfriend. I was jealous of her but now...I do not feel that way anymore.” Kyungsoo explained to him. 

“I know how that feels. I had someone that I felt that way about when I found out that they were with someone. That was years ago and before I met Chen. Honestly, when I met Chen, my feelings for the other guy went away and I never looked back. Not to mention that Chen is not only the man of my dreams but also my soulmate. Your man or woman will come. It just takes time.” Minseok said to him. Kyungsoo was curious how Chen and Minseok met but that was another story for another day and time.

”You and Chen seem very happy.” Kyungsoo suddenly piped up. Minseok smiled.

”We are. Even after being together for almost 4 years, it still feels like when we first started dating. The feeling has never gone away for either of us. Chen is the best thing has ever come into my life. I love that man so much.” Minseok said back to him. 

“I am glad that you both found each other. I hope I can find someone who loves me as much as you love each other. Though, it be harder for someone who is trans to find love.” Kyungsoo spoke to him.

”But you will find someone. I know you will. It may not be right at this moment but there is someone out there that loves you for who you are. And being transgender doesn’t make you less of a human nor less of a man. And anyone who says otherwise and go blow a cactus.” Minseok told him. Kyungsoo chuckled at the last part. Minseok looked at his watch then back at Kyungsoo.

”By the way, I know it is not 5 o’clock yet but if you want, you can go ahead and go home. The rest of us usually stay here til like 6-7 at times to finish up paperwork and stuff but we close at 5 for the front area of the store.” Minseok suddenly suggested. 

“Are you sure?” Kyungsoo asked, just make sure that it was truly okay.

”Yep! Since it looks like we are not going to get anymore customers today, it is fine with us. Tomorrow, we will start you on the online orders.” Minseok answered. Kyungsoo nodded. 

**####**

When Kyungsoo arrived home, he walked in the front door. His mother was in the kitchen, working making dinner. His mother looked at him as he came into the kitchen with his lunch bag and put his ice pack in the freezer.

”Hey, hun. How was your first day?” She suddenly asked him. Kyungsoo looked at her as he closed the freezer side of the fridge.

”It was pretty good. I really am going to like working at Blooming Days. My bosses are really nice and it is calm place.” Kyungsoo answered her. 

“That’s good. Dinner will be ready by 6.” She said back to him. 

“Okay. I have going to head up to my room and change out of my work clothes.” Kyungsoo told her. Kyungsoo went uo to his room and changed out of his clothes. When he took his pants off, he looked in the mirror. His dysphoria was starting to kick in as he looked at his vagina. As much as he wanted bottom surgery, Kyungsoo was scared to get it. He has seen videos and pictures of what bottom surgery is like and it made him feel slightly sick. Kyungsoo was not a fan of blood and gore. And thinking about using skin from his arms and stuff like that made him wince in pain. He did not find it gross but it made him nervous as fuck. Very nervous. Kyungsoo let out a sigh.

”I feel like I am a man but yet, I do not feel like I am “complete”. This feeling sucks so much. I need to buy a packer or something. I wonder if not having bottom surgery will make it more difficult to pass or anything. I am not scared of the surgeries but yet...something is holding me back from doing so after seeing those photos on the internet. For now, I just need to think it over. ...Just wonder if I find someone, will they love me as a man that I am truly am or a woman.” Kyungsoo said to himself then put on a pair of boxers and then a pair of shorts after that.

When he finished changing out of his work clothes, Kyungsoo decided to go sit in the backyard and read until dinner was ready. But, he could not concentrate on the book so much. Thoughts about Chanyeol and his girlfriend popped up back in his head. Tears fell from his eyes a little but he quickly wiped them away. He was not jealous anymore of Chanyeol’s girlfriend but it made him wonder if he would be able to find someone. It was not like it was something important right now but with how things have been mentally for him...who could blame Kyungsoo for feeling this way? After he finished eating dinner, he spent the rest of the night in his room, talking to friends on social media before taking a shower and heading to bed. Tomorrow was another day after all and Kyungsoo may feel better than he does right.

His life is changing so fast that it is going to take time for him to get used to everything but hopefully, he can move out as soon as possible. Getting away from his asshole of a father is the main thing right now for him. And Kyungsoo was going to need to save up as money as he can to do so. Until then, he can only take this and live his life one day at time.


	8. Deep Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol meets his girlfriend’s parents for the first time since they have been dating but for some reason...he does not feel like he is happy to meet them.

Chanyeol just finished putting the suitcases up in their rooms upstairs in the house. He is traveling with his girlfriend to meet her parents for the first time. Chanyeol stood above on the send floor as he looked down at his girlfriend hugging and talking to her parents. He was trying to be happy but deep down, Chanyeol did not feel happy at all to be here. He felt like he was lying to her and her family by doing this. For a while now, as much as he likes her...he did not feel like he was in love with her like they used to be. His heart wanted someone else but with the way his family was...they definitely wanted him to find a woman and have children.

But...that is not what _he_ wants at all. He just wanted someone who he can be happy with. No matter the gender of the person. Also, he could not stop thinking about Kyungsoo. Still thinking about that day they spoke to each other made his heart sing. There was just something about Kyungsoo that his girlfriend could not. She was not a band person or anything. Chanyeol just did not feel like he can be with her. Though...he doesn’t want to break her heart but he can not go on like this. Being in the closet is not easy and it makes him feel like he can not be who he truly is. His girlfriend looked uo and noticed Chanyeol relaxing on the floor above. She waved uo at him to get his attention.

”Channie! Come down here! You do not need to stay up there!” She told him. Chanyeol nodded and came down the steps. As he walked over towards them, he felt like he wanted to bolt out the door and run all the way but to town.

”This is not going to be good. Not good at all.” Chanyeol thought to himself as he walked over to them. When he got there, Chanyeol stood next to his girlfriend and looked at her parents. She put her arms around him, slightly making him a little uncomfortable. Chanyeol did not want to feel that way but he could not help it.

”It is nice to meet you both. Sierra has told me a lot about you and her siblings.” Chanyeol said as he stuck out his hand towards her parents to shake their hands. Sierra’s father shook Chanyeol’s hand a few times before letting go. Chanyeol was not sweating but he felt like he was. 

“It is nice to meet you, too, Chanyeol. Sierra has told us a lot of things about you. It is finally nice to see you in person.” Sierra’s mother said back to him. Chanyeol smiled at her. In his head, he was internally screaming at the top of his lungs. After they spoke for a few more minutes, Chanyeol excused himself to use the restroom. When he got to the bathroom, he went inside and shut the door behind him. Chanyeol turned on the cold water at the sink and splashed his face then looked in the mirror. Chanyeol knee that he was panicking nor was trying to hide it as he stared at himself in the mirror.

”How in the fuck am I going to make it through this visit?! I am regretting even coming here and even regretting more of not breaking off the relationship. I do not want to hurt her feelings but I can not keep making myself go through this. And if she considers me a terrible boyfriend for doing so then so be it. But..I refuse to do that here. Going to have to keep faking this until we get back. I know it is horrible but at this point, I have already dug myself into a deep hole. ...I seriously need to calm down before I end up having a severe panic attack.” Chanyeol said to himself. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

”Channie? Are you okay? Is something wrong?” It was Sierra’s voice. Chanyeol gulped as he looked at the door. He could not tell her what was truly happening. Chanyeol needed to come with something and quick. He took a deep breath before he answered her.

”Yes, I am okay. I will be out in a minute.” Chanyeol replied to her.

”Okay!” Sierra happily exclaimed then she left the door. Chanyeol looked at the mirror once again.

”For now, I am just going to have to keep faking it. As much as I do not want to, I have no other choice right now.” Chanyeol said to himself then left the bathroom a few seconds later.

**####**

****

Later in the evening, Chanyeol stood near the window in the guest room and looked out at the backyard below. He did not even realize that Sierra has been watching him for almost a full minute now.

”Beautiful, isn’t it?” Sierra suddenly asked him. Chanyeol jumped slightly as he looked over at her. 

”Huh?” Chanyeol asked her. Sierra chuckled a couple of times then walked over to him.

”The garden in the backyard. Mother and I spent so many times working on that garden every spring and summer.” Sierra replied to him after she stood in front of him. Chanyeol really was not paying attention to the garden but yet...he did not want to not say anything to her.

”Yes, it is a lovely garden.” Chanyeol said to her. Sierra smiled at him.

”I am so glad that you came with me to meet my parents. They like you, which is rare. Usually, my parents do not like guys that I bring home.” Sierra told him. 

“Me, too.” Chanyeol said back to her. All of a sudden, Sierra wrapped her arms around Chanyeol and hugged him. Chanyeol hugged her back. He felt so bad for her. 

“I love you so much, Chanyeol.” Sierra said to him. Hearing that made Chanyeol feel weird one the inside. Making him feel like he was liar with how he was feeling right now. But...Chanyeol still had to keep it hidden from her.

”I love you, too.” Chanyeol said back. The two of them kissed for a few seconds on the lips and then pulled away from each other. At first, kissing felt wonderful but now, it felt like nothing. Chanyeol was going to need to figure out what he needed to do. Should he keep lying to keep his family or break it off as soon as he can so he doesn’t end hurting the two of them? Either way, Chanyeol needed to make a decision and no matter which one he makes, it was not going to be a win-win situation for him. But...he needed to get through the trip first with her parents before then. Chanyeol hopes that he can make it through the entire week.


	9. Means A Lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun spends some much needed time with Sehun before both of them go to work.

Baekhyun came down the stairs. Sehun was in the kitchen, setting up the table. When Baekhyun arrived, he saw that Sehun made them breakfast. His eyes widened and he looked at Sehun, who had a smile on their face as he looked at his boyfriend.

”Please, sit down. I made plenty for the two of us.” Sehun said to him. Baekhyun smiled and went over to a chair and sat down in it. Sehun went over to another chair at the table and sat across from Baekhyun. Sehun and Baekhyun made a couple of plates and started to eat their breakfasts.

”So, how has work been?” Sehun asked Baekhyun all of a sudden.

”It has been going good. I have thought of a couple of new scents that I want to talk to Chen and Minseok about. One is floral and one is a sweet scent. The sweet one being a sugar and cinnamon combo of some kind.” Baekhyun replied to him. Sehun lobed the way he talked about his creations. It always put a smile on his face.

”You are so creative, Baekie. I wish that I could be like that.” Sehun told him. 

“Awe! You are creative, Sehun! When it comes to dancing, you are such an amazing artist. I wish that could dance like you. I try but it never seems to work with me. It is like I got three left feet.” Baekhyun said back to him.

”I could always teach you.” Sehun said back.

”I...I do not want to seem like that I am bother. You already work so hard at the diner. I don’t need to put more stress on you.” Baekhyun responded. Sehun suddenly held one of Baekhyun’s hand in his.

”You will not be a bother or can ever be stressful to me. Plus, I love dancing and I also love you. Very much. I would love to teach you one day. Dancing with you would be amazing and fun.” Sehun said to him. Baekhyun blushed.

”I would love to dance with you, too.” Baekhyun said back to him. Sehun leaned over and kissed his boyfriend in the cheek then the two of them went back to eat breakfast. Baekhyun suddenly got an idea.

”Would you like me to teach how to make certain kinds of beauty products? Like soap and stuff like that? You can choose the scents.” Baekhyun suddenly asked. Sehun thought about it for a moment.

”That would be great. I have always been curious how that stuff is made. Not to mention, that I would such a cute and adorable teacher showing me how it works, too.” Sehun answered him. Baekhyun chuckled. 

“You are also cute. Very cute.” Baekhyun spoke. Sehun stuck his tongue playfully out at Baekhyun then took a bite of his food. Baekhyun did the same then took a bite of his food as well. Baekhyun was still feeling a little bit down but this definitely was sometching that was helping him. He loved spending time with Sehun as much as he can.

“By the way, how is the diner?” Baekhyun asked Sehun.

”It is going okay. Though...I have been wanting to ask my boss for a raise or a vacation. Either way, I really want it.” Sehun replied.

”What kind of vacation?” Baekhyun asked another question. Sehun blushed.

”Well...I did not want to tell you because I wanted to be a surprise but I have been secretly saving up to take us on a vacation. That is why I also want a raise and for the two of us. Not sure where but it would be somewhere fun and relaxing.” Sehun explained to him. Baekhyun was shocked by Sehun. 

“Really?” Baekhyun asked even another question to his boyfriend. Sehun nodded.

”I have noticed that you have been a little down and you have been working so hard at the shop that I figured that we both could get out of town for a bit and go somewhere. Away from our jobs and this place. Even if it is for a few days. ..Hiw does that sound?” Sehun answered then asked. Baekhyun smiled.

”Awe, Sehunnie. You do not have to do that but...that also does sound amazing. We really do not even have to go far. As long as I am with you, anywhere sounds amazing to me. I just love being with you, no matter where we are.” Baekhyun said back to him. Sehun smiled. It felt wonderful to know how Baekhyun feels about him.

”Awe, sweetheart. You’re so cute. Plus, I _want_ to do this.” Sehun told him.

”Is that why you have been working overtime a couple of days a week as well?” Baekhyun asked. Sehun nodded. Baekhyun suddenly got an idea.

”How about I help pitch in some money as well? Since we are both going to be going in this trip together, I rather be fair and help out as well. I do not want to leave you with the burden of saving up all the money. Is that okay with you?” Baekhyun asked and suggested.

”You do not have to but if you want to, I do not mind it at all.” Sehun said back to him. Baekhyun nodded.

”Let me know how much we need. By the way...what kind of place to do you want to go?” Baekhyun asked him.

”Well, you said that you wanted to go to a theme park or a resort so...I was trying to save for a place like that.” Sehun replied to him.

”Awe. But where do _you_ want to go?” Baekhyun asked him another question. Sehun smiled.

”Anywhere you want to go, to be honest. I was thinking of a resort like Sandals or something.” Sehun replied to him. Baekhyun smiled back.

”Sounds wonderful to me. We will talk about this more when you are ready.” Baekhyun said to him. Both of them were excited but they did need to ask their bosses for the days off when they discuss this more. The two men finished their breakfasts and then finished getting ready for work. After Sehun helped Baekhyun with his vest, he suddenly wrapped his arms around Baekhyun and pulled him into a hug then kissed the top of Baekhyun’s forehead.

”I love you.” Sehun spoke up. Baekhyun hugged him back.

”I love you, too.” Baekhyun said back to him. The two of them finished then headed out of the house and to the car. They have two cars but Sehun picks up and drops off Baekhyun at work before heading to the diner every day. Plus,mit is much easier for the two of them to do this. Even if it was just breakfast, Baekhyun and Sehun felt happy to be able to spend time with each other. They both just hope that they can get time off for the vacation. It would be wonderful if they can but they will see.


	10. Dysphoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo has an encounter with his father one night after coming home from work about a basket that Baekhyun gave him as a gift.

Kyungsoo turned the corner as he drove down his street to his house. Today was another good day at Blooming Days. It has already been a week since he has starting working there. Kyungsoo has been enjoying every, single second of it as well and much happier than he was at his previous. Much, much happier. Baekhyun even made him a basket of bathing goodies as a welcome to the shop. The basket contained things like shampoo, soap, moisturizer and a few different kinds of lip balms. Among a couple of other things as well. 

As he reached the driveway if the house, he saw his father’s car but not his mother or even his brother’s car. Meaning that the only person who will be home besides him is his dad. After he parked in the driveway, Kyungsoo let out a sigh and laid back in his seat.

”Just my fucking luck. I really hate being alone with him and do not need this right now. I really don’t. No matter how many times that I try to ignore him, he always pushes me to my limit. Whether it is wanting to cry and/or yell, he always dies this and I am so sick of it. Always misgendering me and making me feel like complete shit. I can not wait to be able to move out of here.” Kyungsoo said to himself. He took a minute before grabbing his satchel from the passenger’s seat and then getting out of the car. He went over and took the basket Baekhyun made for him out of the back seat then headed up the porch steps towards the door.

Kyungsoo held the basket underneath one arm then opened the door with the other hand and walked inside of the house. He quietly closed the front door so he did not let his Dad know that he was home. He rushed upstairs and put the basket on the bed. Kyungsoo noticed a note on the bed from his Mom. He picked it up and read it.

_Kyungsoo,_

_I will be home around 6 o’clock tonight. I will be bringing home dinner as well. Your brother’s car went out this morning and needed to got to the shop for a few days. That’s why I will be home late tonight. Love you, son!_

_Love, Eomma._

Kyungsoo smiled. He was glad that she acknowledged his name and preferred pronouns. At least _someone_ does in the house. He placed the note in his desk and changed out of his work clothes. As he just put on a pair of shorts, there was a knock at his bedroom door.

”Kyung-hee?” A voice spoke from the other side of the door. Kyungsoo groaned. It was his father. And he used the wrong name. _Again_. He let out a sigh before answering.

”Come in.” Kyungsoo said back as he quickly put in his tank top so his father couldn’t see his chest scars. The door opened and his father came into his room. The two of them looked at each other.

”When did you get home?” His father asked. Kyungsoo looked at his alarm clock and then back at his Dad.

”About 15 minutes ago. Give or take a minute.” Kyungsoo answered him. The father noticed the basket on Kyungsoo’s bed and walked over to it. Kyungsoo started to slightly panic.

”It was a gift! A co-worker who makes the products made for me a welcome to the workplace. He is a really nice guy!” Kyungsoo suddenly spoke to him. The father looked at the basket. He noticed certain kinds of scents that were in the basket.

”There are some feminine scents in the basket.” The father spoke. 

“So? Soaps and lotions to me have no gender specifications. If I was to smell like roses then I will. I am an adult after all.” Kyungsoo said back to him.

”But real men do not use stuff like that. If you really want to be a man, you need more manly scents.” The father told him. Kyungsoo was not in the mood for his father’s bullshit. 

“Real men do not tell other men what to fucking use when it comes to what they shower with. A man doesn’t have to be like every other one on this planet. Plus, each person is unique and instead of trying to tear that part of the person down, I rather let someone embrace who they are as long as it is not hurting anyone. Including myself. I can use any kind of soap and lotions that I want. I have that right to do so, too.” Kyungsoo explained to his father, not backing down. Kyungsoo’s father laughed. Kyungsoo felt slightly stung by his reaction but he is not going down without a fight. A verbal fight at least.

”That is some of the most stupidest shit I ever heard in my life! You seriously do not know how to be a man. But yet...it is quite obvious that you would not know anyway.” His father said to him.

”But your views and beliefs are such pig shit! Not to mention very backwards! There is not way to exactly be a man. There is only a way to be a human being. Not everything is about gender! We can have preferences but for someone to think that everything has to go with the gender they are genetically is just...crazy.” Kyungsoo said back to him. His father let out a sigh.

”I do not what I did for you to be this way. What happened to my daughter that I once knew?” His father spoke. Kyungsoo was now getting pissed off.

”You never _knew_ her. Kyung-hee was a broken soul who just wanted to be who they are. Kyung-hee was not born the way that they should have been. And Kyungsoo is fixing who they really want to be on the inside and the outside. Kyung-hee is gone. She no longer exists. Kyung-hee is gone and if you can not accept that, then fine.” Kyungsoo said back to him.

”And until you have a penis on your body, you will always be a woman and my daughter, Kyung-see. That is the only way that I see can until then.” The father told him. Tears started to streamed down Kyungsoo’s cheeks. 

“It doesn’t matter if I have a penis or not and take testosterone or not. I am a MAN. I am Kyungsoo, not Kyung-hee! I never will be Kyung-hee! Never again! I do not give a shit about what you think about me but I am not going to stop being myself! _Regardless_. So, you can take your shitty, ignorant opinions and shove them up your fucking ass!” Kyungsoo spoke and also shouted. Kyungsoo began to sob and shake as more tears streamed down his cheeks.

”Pathetic. You really disappoint me.” The father spoke then left Kyungsoo’s room. He slammed the door as well. Kyungsoo wipes his tears away with one of his arms. He also went over to his standing mirror and stood in front of it. Kyungsoo started to have thoughts swarming around in this head. The memories of when he was Kyung-hee. Kyungsoo always felt out of place but he always felt like there was something wrong with him as a kid. Kyungsoo felt like he was in the wrong gender when started school. And definitely felt like that when he had to start changing for gym class with other girls in school. It did not make him feel uncomfortable seeing other naked bodies but Kyungsoo hated _his_ body. Especially when he felt like he had a penis instead of a vagina and wanted to change in the boys’ locker with the other boys.

Thinking about all of this did not help Kyungsoo’s dysphoria at all. It was making worse. Way worse. Kyungsoo ended up naked in front of the mirror, staring at his body. Feeling it all over with his hands. Trying to imagine himself with a penis in place of his vagina. As much as the surgery scared him, his father's words echoing in is mind made him only want it more and more by the second. He also started to hate his body even more, too. Especially around his crotch area. The more he felt his vagina and pubic hairs, the more his dysphoria became severe. Kyungsoo moves his hand away from his crotch area. His eyes were now filled with tears. Kyungsoo went over to his bed and laid in it as he tried to calm down. He did not even care if he did not out his clothes back on. He also did not blame Baekhyun for this. 

Baekhyun was only being nice and kind. Plus, Baekhyun was not against Kyungsoo being trans nor against someone who is trans in general. As Kyungsoo started to fill his head with happy and good thoughts, his dysphoria began to disappear. When Kyungsoo started to calm down, he sat up on the bed and wiped his tears. It was not too much time until his mother comes home with his brother. Right now, that is who he needed. He needed his mom. She was the person who always understood him. Kyungsoo got up from the bed and went back over to the mirror to put his clothes back on. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror again. This time, Kyungsoo was not going to let any more bad thoughts and dysphoria mess with his mind.

”You are Kyungsoo. You are Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo kept repeating over and over again in his head several times before finally taking a deep breath. Kyungsoo suddenly heard his mother and headed out of his room and down the stairs. His mother was in the kitchen and set a few bags of food onto the counter then saw Kyungsoo from the corner of her eye. She turned her head towards Kyungsoo and smiled.

”Hey, sweetie!” His mother spoke. She also noticed his eyes. Her smile disappeared.

”Did your father get to you again?” She asked him. Kyungsoo nodded.

“Among other things. My dysphoria was also getting to me as well. A co-worker of mine made me a basket of products that he handmakes and gave it me as a gift. Dad did not like that it was a bit too “feminine” for me and thinks that I am not a man unless I get my bottom surgery but I doubt that he still would think of me as a son even after that.” Kyungsoo explained to his mother. She let out a sigh and walked over to Kyungsoo then wrapped her arms around him, bringing him into a hug.

“Oh, hunny. I am so sorry. I have tried explaining tand talking to him about this but he is just set in his ways. I do not agree with his views, though. I was raised in a household where it was like that. I told myself that I would _never_ teach my kids that ignorant bullshit. I just want you to be happy and who you are. It doesn’t make me love or support you any less. To me, you are my child. Gender doesn’t matter nor it did when I became pregnant with you and your brother. Like I said, I just want both of you to happy. That is all that matters to me.” She said to him. Hearing that made Kyungsoo feel a bit better. He wrapped his arms around his mom and hugged her back.

”Thanks, Mom.” Kyungsoo said back to her. Her smile came back and then she kissed him on the top of his head.

”You’re welcome, sweetie.” She told him. The two of them hugged for about a minute before letting go and setting up the dinner table together along with his brother. Tonight, though, as they ate, the father did not join them. To be honest, none of them were sad about it. For the first time in a while, Kyungsoo had fun eating dinner with his family, even if his father wasn’t there. After what happened earlier, Kyungsoo felt a whole lot better about what happened. He was still mad at his father but now, at least he knew that his mother still loves him for who he is and not what his father wants “her” to be. Still...Kyungsoo could not wait to get out of there and be on his own. There was a long way to go until then, though. A very long way.


	11. Just Need Some Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun wants to get time off for his vacation with Sehun but will his bosses give him the okay or refuse?

Baekhyun arrived to work early. He wanted to talk to his bosses about getting time off to go on vacation with Sehun. They do not have a lot of workers yet so if was going to be iffy if he can get the time off or not. But...this was not something that he needed to do very soon. Sehun and him still needed to pick out a date to go on this vacation together. He put his lunch in the fridge in the break room and headed to the back office of the shop. As he made his way back, his heart started to beat fast inside of his chest. His anxiety was starting to get to him over this though he should feel this way about it. As Baekhyun finally made it to the office, he took a deep break before placing a hand onto the door and then knocking it. He was not sure if anyone was on the other side of the door but he was going to take this chance.

Baekhyun knocked on the door a couple of times. He heard a noise coming from behind the other side of the door.

“Come on in!” A voice spoke, granting him permission. It was Minseok’s voice. Baekhyun took a deep breath before he opened the door and walked into the office. Minseok was sitting at his desk then looked up at Baekhyun with a smile in his face.

“Hey, Baekhyun. Did you need anything?” Minseok said then asked him. Baekhyun hesitated for a few seconds before he spoke.

“Actually, yes. I needed to ask you about getting some time off in the summertime.” Baekhyun replied. Minseok leaned forward, keeping his eyes on Baekhyun.

“For how many days?” Minseok asked. Baekhyun started to feel a little more nervous than he was before.

“Tw-two weeks. Sehun and I want to go to a resort for a getaway in the summer. So, it is not like I am asking for this during the wintertime or anything like that. Sehun is going to ask his boss as well. ...I feel so bad for asking.” Baekhyun answered and then explained. Minseok got up from the desk and walked over to Baekhyun, still smiling.

“I will have to talk it over with Chen but personally...I do not see why not you can not have the time off for that. We should have more people hired by that time. Also, do not feel bad about asking us. I promise that everything will be okay.” Minseok said to him. Baekhyun smiled.

“Thanks, Minseok. I really appreciate it.” Baekhyun told him.

“Yu are very welcome. You should know by tomorrow at the latest.” Minseok said back to him. Baekhyun nodded. He hung with Minseok in the office for another couple of minutes before heading to his room to start working on some sprays and soaps for the shop that needed to be restocked soon. For the entire day, his anxiety was on and off but yet...he was not trying to let it get to him. The least that can happen is they say no.

**#####**

Later in the evening, Sehun and Baekhyun sat at the dining room table, eating dinner. Baekhyun looked uo at Sehun as he took a bite from his plate.

”I asked my bosses about time off for the getaway.” Baekhyun suddenly spoke. Sehun looked at him.

”You did?” Sehun asked. Baekhyun nodded.

”I mean, I know we got several months before then but still, I rather ask to be safe than sorry. I mean, they are not evil or anything but we do not have a lot of workers at the shop right now but I know they have been interviewing people. Minseok and Chen just want to be cautious about who they hire for the shop.” Baekhyun explained to him.

”I understand. I am pretty sure they will have more people by then. When do you think you want to go in this getaway?” Sehun asked,

”Somewhere in July. Or we could go during pride month in June. It is up to you. I just need to know so if they do give me the time off, I can give them the dates.” Baekhyun answered.

”True. As soon as they give their answer, we will discuss more about the date for this. I still need to ask my boss, to be honest. He was not in today at the diner, which is rare for him.” Sehun said back to him. 

“Do you think that he will let you take two weeks off?” Baekhyun asked him.

”I am not sure but I think he will. You know me. I rarely take any days off.” Sehun replied to him.

”True but still...I am worried that it may not happen with either of us.” Baekhyun said back. As Sehun took another bite of his food, the house phone started to ring. Baekhyun was about to get up but Sehun got up to go get it instead. Sehun answered the phone then looked at Baekhyun.

”Baekhyun, it is for you. It is one of your bosses.” Sehun spoke to him. Baekhyun got up from the chair and walked over to Sehun. He gently took the phone out of his hand and put close to one of his ears.

”Hello?” Baekhyun said into the phone.

”Hey, Baekhyun! It is Chen. Minseok told me that you asked for two weeks off in the summer.” Chen said to him.

”Or a week at least but yes, I di-did ask for that.” Baekhyun answered nervously. Sehun watched him as this happened. As they spoke on the phone, Sehun noticed Baekhyun’s facial expressions.

“Well, Minseok and I spoke about but when you know an exact date, let us know but of course, you can have that time off. You may have to remind us again as time goes on but we are fine with you taking a week or two off.” Chen said back to him. Baekhyun’s eyes widened. 

“Really?!” Baekhyun exclaimed happily.

”Yep! We have been thinking of something we can do for you and if this is something you want to do then we want to do this for you. You work so hard and we have noticed that you have been down about something. If you decide to go earlier in the year, let us know but we just want you and the rest of our workers to be happy. Plus, you’re u have been our friends for years. You mean a lot to us.” Chen explained to him. Baekhyun wanted to cry but he held back his tears.

”Thank you so much!” Baekhyun said to him.

”You are welcome. Anyway, I will not keep you for long but I just wanted to let you know that we talked about it and made our decision. You and Sehun have a goodnight, Baekhyun.” Chen said back to him.

”Thank you and you, too.” Baekhyun told him. Several seconds later, Baekhyun hung up the phone and looked at Sehun, who has been waiting patiently waiting for Baekhyun.

”What did your boss say?” Sehun asked him. Baekhyun smiled.

”He said yes about taking time off from work for the vacation. As soon we get a certain date, he said to let him know.” Baekhyun replied. Sehun smiled and Baekhyun ran over to him and hugged him. Only things left to do is find a date for the trip and Sehun has to ask his boss for the days off as well. Both of them felt so happy and excited but they were not going to get too excited over it. It all depends on if Sehun gets that time off or not. The two men went back over to the table, sat back down and finish their meals before spending some time on the couch watching TV and cuddling with each other before bed. Baekhyun and Sehun will continue planning their vacation another day. For now, at least everything was going good..so far.


	12. Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo deals with his first tough customer at Blooming Days.

“Have a great day!” Kyungsoo said to a customer as they handed them their bag of products. When the customer left the store, Kyungsoo went to go check to see if there were any orders that came from the online site. As he had his eyes on the screen, an older woman (at least older than Chen and Minseok) walked up to the counter top. She did not have a happy look on her face. 

“Excuse me.” The woman suddenly spoke up. Kyungsoo looked over and walked over to her.

”May I help you?” Kyungsoo asked her. This woman was not going to hold back on him.

”What is with all the gay pride decor? This is suppose to be a flower and beauty shop, not a politic place!” The woman asked then said to him. 

“Well, this workplace support and accepts all kinds of people. Including those of the LGBT community. Being an ally has nothing to do with politics.” Kyungsoo explained to her. Chen and Minseok also had more than just pride flags but the woman decided to focus on those particular ones. The woman still did not look pleased about this.

”I feel like it is offensive and should be taken down.” The woman asked. The customers in the main area stood there, watching this unfold.

“I do not have say for the flags but personally, I do not find them offensive at all. I think they add a nice touch to the shop.” Kyungsoo explained to her. All of a sudden, Chen walked out from the back area of the shop. He overheard this going on.

”Someone has an issue with the pride flags in our shop?” Chen suddenly asked. The older woman looked over at Chen.

”Yes, I do. Those flags do not have a place in a shop like this.” The woman replied to him.

”Well, where do you think they do?” Chen asked her. The woman could not answer that but she was not going to go down with out a fight.

”People of the LGBT are not people. They are sinners.” The woman said to him.

“Look, I am not trying to be political in my shop nor want any kind of that garbage in my shop. BUT I am not going to let you spew hate in the shop either. This is not about money or anything like that. The reason these are hanging is not because we are allies of the LGBT but this shop is ran _by_ people in the LGBT community. My husband and I own the shop. The person who makes the beauty products is a gay man and the one you were speaking to his LGBT as well. We are not out here just to hire LGBT workers but they just happen to be a part of community. We want to not only raise awareness but also for this shop is a safe haven for anyone who is suffering. And not just for being gay or trans. We also support people who are going through things because of their skin color, or even because of a disability, whether it is physical or mental. It is not about being politically, it is about being _human_. I am so sorry if you can accept that but this is the way the shops runs and we are not going to stop doing so.” Chen said to her. People started to clap around the shop, including Kyungsoo himself.

It was wonderful to see someone not only stand up for their shop but also stand up for people who are suffering because they can not be accepted. Chen calmed down.

”Also...it is your choice whether you want to continue shopping here or not. But to be honest, I can already see that you have made your decision about that. _That_ is up to you.” Chen added. The woman, who was so angry, knocked over a case of plastic plant pots as she headed to the front door and out of the shop, without saying a word. Kyungsoo rushed over and helped Chen pick up the pots and put them back in the stand.

”I am so sorry about that.” Kyungsoo said to him.

”It is okay. I do not expect for her to be the last person we will see in the shop like that.” Chen said to her. Suddenly, Minseok showed up in the main area of the shop.

”Is everything okay? I heard a loud crashing sound. Is everyone okay?” Minseok asked and explained. Everyone nodded their heads. Chen finished putting the last of the pots on the stand and then got up from the floor and walked over to his husband.

”We are okay. We had a customer who did not take too kindly to the fact that we support the LGBT.” Chen replied to Minseok. Minseok hugged Chen.

”I am just glad that everyone is okay.” Minseok said back to him. Chen hugged him back. Kyungsoo thought it was so sweet to see what was going on.

”Do not worry, Minseokie. We are doing fine. Thank you for checking up on us, though.” Chen said back to him. Minseok always worried not about Chen but about everyone in general. It was just the way he was nor he could truly help it. Chen and Minseok pulled away from each other a minute later. Minseok looked at everyone.

”For anyone who was offended, I deeply apologize for what just happened.” Minseok said to everyone, including Kyungsoo.

”No worries, Minseok. We just want to se you and Chen happy.” Kyungsoo said back to him. Everyone in the shop nodded in agreement. A smile appeared on Minseok’s face.

”Thank you all. That means a lot to me. To us.” Minseok said back. A few seconds later, Minseok headed to the back of the store again to go finish what he was doing before he came out into the main area of the shop. Chen looked over at Kyungsoo.

”You going to be okay?” Chen asked him. Kyungsoo nodded.

”Yeah. I am used to people like that. I am just sorry that she knocked the plastic pots down. She even ended up cracking a couple of them in the process.” Kyungsoo answered him back.

“We still can use the pots that are broken. I will give them to Baekhyun. He always can come up with a creative use for them when it comes to the shop.” Chen told him. Kyungsoo headed to the back of the counter to go help the customers again while Chen went back to the back of the shop to go check up on Minseok and Baekhyun. The rest of the day went smoothly for Kyungsoo. It did make him think of his fight with his father. At least it didn’t break into a fight or huge rant. Kyungsoo was really loving this place. To know that the bosses, supported him and many others as well made his heart happy.

”I have definitely found my dream job. Love this place so much. I am so glad that I changed jobs. This place is truly amazing and one of a kind.” Kyungsoo thought to himself. Kyungsoo was not planning in changing jobs again. Not for a long time. Hopefully.


	13. Your Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol comes out to his parents after not being to stop thinking about his vacation with Sierra. Also...will his parents accept him or will he have to keep being unhappy with his life?

Chanyeol took a deep breath as he saw his parents sitting on the couch in their living room, relaxing. He was visiting them but it was not just for to spend time with them. Ever since he has met Sierra’s parents, he has been thinking about a lot of things. Especially the relationship. Chanyeol felt like he needed to tell his parents not only the truth but he needed advice as well. He did not want to break their hearts but yet...he could not keep hiding who he was anymore. This was eating him away badly. At times, Chanyeol did not even felt like himself at times. He looked at his parents as he came into the room. His parents looked uo at him with smiles on their faces.

They noticed the expression his face.

”What’s wrong, kiddo?” His father asked him. Chanyeol took a deep breath before he spoke.

”There is something that I need to talk to you both about. Something that has been on my mind for quite a while.” Chanyeol replied to him.

”What is that you want to talk to us about?” His Mother asked a question this time. Chanyeol did not feel exactly ready but he nodded to do this. For his sake.

”How would you feel if you had a person in the family that was part of the LGBT community?” Chanyeol asked him.

”Well, as long as they are a good person, it should not matter their sexually. As long as they are not a pedophile.” His mother replied. Chanyeol took another breath as he started to feel his anxiety kick in but he kept his cool.

”What...what if _I_ was a part of the LGBT community?” Chanyeol asked another question. His father put the newspaper down onto his lap as he kept looking at his son.

”Well...we still being doing the same thing as we are doing now. Love and support you. No matter if you are gay, straight or even if you were transgender, you are still our child. Parents who disown their child for being who they are should not be parents.” His father said to him. Chanyeol’s eyes widened.

”You would?” Chanyeol asked.

”Of course, we would.” His mother answered. His anxiety started to ease but still, he needed to come out of the closet to his parents. Knowing how they feeling about the LGBT community, it did make this easier for him now. Maybe.

”By the way...why are you asking us these questions?” His Mother asked. Chanyeol gulped before he answered her.

”The reason I was asking the questions is because....I am pansexual.” Chanyeol replied.

”How long have you known?” His father asked.

”Years. Ever since I was like 10 years old, I knew that I was different but I was not sure how different. I knew I like both boys and girls but at the same time...I am also attracted to more than just men and women. But I also do not care about gender. I like the personality of the person more than what is in their pants.” Chanyeol answered and explained to his parents.

”Does Sierra know?” His Mother asked another question. Chanyeol let out another sigh.

”That is another thing I wanted to talk to you both about. As much as I like Sierra, I am not _in_ love with her. I mean, yes, I used to be now..I just...don’t. I would,like to stay friends but I doubt that will ever happen. I want to tell her and break off the relationship but yet...I am so nervous to do that and not sure what to do.” Chanyeol answered.

”How come you do not feel that way about her anymore?” His Dad asked. Chanyeol hesitated for a couple of seconds before he told them.

”Because...because my heart wants someone else.” Chanyeol finally spoke.

”Who?” The Dad asked another question.

”There is this guy that comes to the diner a couple of times a week named Kyungsoo. And I do not know why but I just find him... _amazing_. I want to get to know him more as well but...I can not imagine breaking Sierra’s heart because my heart wants another person and that person being a man. The thing is...she has not done anything for me to feel this way but I just can not be with someone that I don’t or can not love anymore like I used to.” Chanyeol said as he stood up, starting to feel a little bit panicked about the whole situation. His father stood up and went over to his son to calm him down.

”Well, if this is how you truly feel then you need to tell Sierra about wanting to end the relationship and why you want to. You can’t keep this happening for both of you or it is not going to end well. For both of you. Plus, she deserves to know. You both have been together for almost two years. Not telling her and/or leading her on would be horrible to do. And it seems...your mind is made up for how you feel and want to do. It is your choice how you want to go about this. Regardless what happens, we support you and the decisions you make about this. If you truly like this Kyungsoo person, then do what your hearts wants. Don’t stay in a relationship just to make someone happy if you can not be happy either. Do you understand what I am telling you, son?” The father told and then asked him. 

Chanyeol nodded his head.

”Yes, Dad. I do. Thank you.” Chanyeol said back to him. The father patted Chanyeol on the back a couple of times.

”You are welcome, kid. We just want you to be happy.” The father said to him before going back to the couch and sitting down on it. Chanyeol stood there, thinking about what his father just told him. Also...the father was right. Sierra needs to know and deserves that but...when will be the right time to do so? Also...he really doesn’t know Kyungsoo very well. All of a sudden, Chanyeol came up with a plan. He was going to continue the “relationship” with Sierra but also try to get to know Kyungsoo before breaking up with her. As shitty as it sounds, Chanyeol felt like it was the only choice he had right now. Whether it goes smoothly or now, Chanyeol is going to find this out the say or the hard way.


	14. Been A While

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo’s cousin, Kai not only visits Kyungsoo during a one day trip while on business but also has an announcement that could make Kyungsoo’s life better...or make it even more difficult.

Kyungsoo sat at a booth at the diner. He was waiting on someone. Kyungsoo was not sure if he should be happy or excited. The person was sweet as pie but sometimes can be salty as a pretzel. Though, this person has also been supportive of him since he ever came out as trans and a gay male. Kyungsoo checked his phone as he heard the door of the diner open. All of a sudden, someone stood next to Kyungsoo at the booth. Kyungsoo looked up. The person had a huge smile on his face.

”My dear Kyungsoo! How have you been?” The person asked him. Kyungsoo started to feel calmer as they saw them. A smile also appeared on Kyungsoo’s face.

”Hey, Kai. I have been doing okay.” Kyungsoo said back to him. Kai sat in the booth across from Kyungsoo. Kai was an up and coming model. Kai has not have had much time to spend with Kyungsoo but whenever he gets the time, Kai tries his best to hangout with his favorite cousin. Even before Kyungsoo transitioned and since they were young kids, Kai and Kyungsoo have had a very close bond. They are like two peas in a pod. 

“So, how is the modeling going?” Kyungsoo asked him. 

“It can be tiring at times with all the traveling and such but it is going well. I miss you. I really do. Not being able to spend a lot of time with you makes me so sad.” Kai replied back to him. Even if Kyungsoo sometimes gets nervous around his cousin, it does not mean that he doesn’t like spending time with him. In fact, he loves spending time with Kai. It is just that Kai is more of an extrovert than Kyungsoo, which can make Kyungsoo feel a little anxious and stressed out at times. But...all in all, Kai is an amazing person to be around.

“I heard that you may have a boyfriend.” Kyungsoo spoke.

”I heard that, too. It is just a rumor, though. I am single as a Pringle. People like to make up stories to benefit for attention. Personally, I could give less than a shit about what people say and think about me.” Kai said to him.

”Aren’t you worried that it could ruin your career if taken out of hand?” Kyungsoo asked him.

”Yeah but if it gets to that point, I have very good legal team in my side. So...what about you?” Kai replied and then asked.

”What about me?” Kyungsoo asked back.

”Do _you_ got someone romantic in your life?” Kai asked another question. Kyungsoo blushed.

”No..no. I am also still single but who would want me anyway?” Kyungsoo answered then asked. Kai let out a sigh.

”Kyungsoo, just because you are trans, doesn’t make you less of a person or less of a man. There are guys out there who would be so lucky to have you!” Kai said to him.

”Ueah, trying my Dad that. He thinks that basically nobody would want someone like me. I am more like an experiment than a person. He has said that once to me before.” Kyungsoo said back.

”Well, he is an idiot. I never liked him, to be honest. The way he treats you makes me so mad. I know he is your father but still...I wish that I could whip his ass.” Kai told him.

”No, trust me. I would not stop you. He needs it. Also...he doesn’t support that I got a new job.” Kyungsoo spoke.

”Oh? What kind of job?” Kai asked.

”It is at a floral and beauty shop. It is a really nice place and it pays well. Hopefully I can move out of the house by next year. The owners are a married gay couple and are very sweet. The person who makes the beauty products for the shop is also a gay man. They recently hired a new worker but I have not gotten their name yet.” Kyungsoo replied to him.

”I am so happy for you! I remember you told me that your last job was a bore and did not pay well. I am so glad that you’re u found a job that you like and treats you well. Maybe...I should stop there one day. I am always looking for new beauty products to try. And it is going to be easier to go to this shop whenever I want.” Kai said to Kyungsoo.

”Huh? I thought you lived in California?” Kyungsoo asked.

”I do but I have decided that I need a change. I mean, I will go back and visit for business and pleasure but...I miss home. I miss being here with you. ...What I am trying to say is...I have found a place and I am moving back to town. It is going to take a couple of months but now, we will be closer to each other. Though, I still have my job and have to travel for it but at least..lI finally feel like I am going to be at home. I also miss winter and spring here. It is always so pretty. Especially when it snows and rains.” Kai explained to him. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened. Kai cocked his head slightly to the side.

“You seems surprised and a little unhappy about this.” Kai said. Kyungsoo shook his head.

”No! Quite the opposite! I mean, I am surprised but I am also happy. It is going to be wonderful to have another family member in town. I can not wait to see your new house!” Kyungsoo responded to him. Kai smiled.

”I can not wait either. I am so excited! It has been such a long while since I have been here. It is going to take a while to get used to everything again but the journey is going to be amazing.” Kai said to him. Kyungsoo smiled. He was so happy for his cousin. Just like Kai supported Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo supported Kai, too. No matter what the cause is. As long as it did not hurt himself or anyone.

”I am excited for you, too, Kai. Can’t wait to get back having slumber parties like we used to. Just more adult slumber parties.” Kyungsoo said back.

”Same. Also...what is the place called that you work at?” Kai asked a question.

”Blooming Days.” Kyungsoo answered him.

”Nice. Do they have a website?” Kai asked. Kyungsoo nodded in response. 

“I will check it out before I head back to Los Angles.” Kai told him. The two of them sat their and ate lunch before headed out of the diner. They spent some of the afternoon in the park. As they sat in a bench in the park, Kai looked at his watch.

”I better head back to the hotel. I have to call my agent in about an hour.” Kai said to him. Kyungsoo felt sad but he understood.

”Are you sure you can not stop by the house?” Kyungsoo asked. Kai let out a sigh.

”I wish I could but I am leaving tomorrow as it is. I only had enough to see you, to be honest and it was well worth seeing you. Do not worry. When I move here, I will see them more. And you, of course.” Kai replied. Kyungsoo nodded.

”At least let me take you back to the hotel.” Kyungsoo suggested. Kai nodded in agreement and the two of them headed to the hotel where Kai was staying at. Still, Kyungsoo could not believe that Kai was moving back here but he felt like that it was more because he missed him and his hometown. There has got to be another reason but he was not going to dwell on it. Kyungsoo just wanted to spend time with his cousin as much as could before heading back and enjoy it. Too bad that it was going to be a couple of more months before he hears from Kai again. At least. Today was amazing. For the two of them.


	15. Not Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suho gets a call from a friend about his ex-boyfriend, Sehun. Which...does not make him happy. Not one bit.

Suho was in the phone with a friend during a walk outside. Suho was a classmate of Kyungsoo’s when they were in school together. At the moment, he is living with his parents after being kicked out of his apartment. Suho was working as a stripper at a gay nightclub. He was one of the popular strippers at the club that he works at. The friend that he was speaking to was a fellow stripper from the same club. They have been thinking about getting a place together. The person also went to school with Kyungsoo and Suho, too.

”By the way, I was at the grocery a couple,of days ago and I saw your ex-boyfriend shopping with some guy and he was kissing him, too!” The friend on the phone said to him. Suho stopped walking. Suho is also Sehun’s ex-boyfriend. They ended the relationship on good terms but for Suho...it felt like that it was not over. Sehun was Suho’s first boyfriend. It seems that Sehun has moved but Suho has not. He still misses Sehun nor has spoken to him since the breakup.

”What?” Suho asked. 

“Sehun was kissing and shopping with another man. I didn’t go up to them or anything but I did see him there.” The friend replied and explained. Suho felt all sorts of emotions surge through his mind. Sadness and anger mostly. As much as he wanted to let Sehun go, deep down, he just couldn’t. Suho wanted him back but hearing that he has been another man, it pains him a lot.

”What did this person look like that was with him?” Suho asked another question.

”He was shorter than Sehun. Not sure about his age but he is in his 20’s for sure. Skinny. ...I do have a photo of them.” The friend answered. Suho’s eyes widened.

”Send it as soon as you can. I want to see the person who was with him.” Suho told them. The friend started to become concerned.

”I thought you were over him? Why would want to see the photo?” The friend asked a couple of questions.

”Why do you have a photo of him then if he was my ex?” Suho asked back. The friend hesitate for a few seconds before replying.

”Good point but still...why? I thought you both end on good terms.” The friend asked another question and stated. Suho did not want to go into detail about but yet, he did not want to lie to them either. Especially, if they are going to be living together.

”Honestly, I still have not truly got over him for the most part. Like, I know he is going to give me a second chance but yet...I feel like there could be a possibility, even if it is a small one.” Suho replied to him. The friend started to feel even more concerned.

”Look, I am not saying that you can not miss him but feeling like that is not going to make you feel any better about the situation. Sehun has moved on and you should, too. You should live your life and not worry about him. Plus...I am worried about you, man.” The friend explained to Suho. Suho sighed.

”I know, I know. I have been trying but it has not been easy to just let go of him. Sehun was my world and when we broke up, it was shattered into a million pieces before my eyes. Plus, if we are good terms...how come he has not contacted me since the breakup?” Suho told and then explained to the friend.

”I know it is not easy. I do understand what you mean but yet...I do not want you to let this get to you. There are other guys out there. Also...maybe Sehun has not been in contact because he is nervous to do so. Maybe if you show him that you are okay with what happened, then he may start talking to you again.” The friend responded and suggested.

”True. Well, I better get going. I will talk you later more about the apartment. See ya later, Suho.” The friend said to him. The two of them said their goodbyes and hung up. A couple of minutes later after Suho started his walk again, his friend sent the picture of Sehun and the mysterious man to Suho. Suddenly, Suho started to feel like who he felt when him and Sehun broke up. He also felt so upset to see that Sehun has replaced him with someone else. But...Suho felt like he knew the person who is with Sehun in the picture.

”I feel like I know him but I am not sure where. I think I have seen him before.” Suho thought to himself. Suho stopped looking at the picture. For now, he was going to let it go but Suho still wanted to know how this guy was...or at least his name. Suho did not want revenge but he just wanted closure. He just wanted to get some answers and then close the door on this. In the meantime, Suho was just going to focus on looking for an apartment with his friend. Life does go on after all.


	16. Seeing More of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo sees a familiar face as he comes into work one day.

So far, today has been going well for Kyungsoo and the shop. Kyungsoo finished up helping a customer when he heard the bell at the front ring when the door opened. He did not look uo as he was putting money in the register. Another person walked up to the counter _._

_“_ Hi. I am not sure who to ask but I am here to speak with Chen and Minseok for an interview.” A person said to Kyungsoo. When Kyungsoo looked up at the person, his eyes widened. For both of them, this was a happy surprise. Kyungsoomalso blushed. It was Chanyeol. Chanyeol smiled at him.

”Oh! Kyungsoo! It is good to see you! I forgot that you started to work here. How have you been?” Chanyeol said and then asked him. Kyungsoo could not say a word or make any kind of sound. He felt frozen. Happy but frozen. All the feelings for how he felt about Chanyeol started to come up again. Thank goodness, the interaction did not last longer as Chen suddenly popped out from the back of the shop. 

“Ah, Chanyeol! You are here for the interview?l” Chen asked him. Chanyeol looked over at Chen as Kyungsoo looked down at the counter, feeling nervous and ashamed. Chanyeol walked over to Chen and shook his hand.

”Yes, I am.” Chanyeol replied back to Chen. The two of them stood there, chanting for another minute before Chanyeol followed Chen to the back of the shop to Chen and Minseok’s office. Kyungsoo lifted up his head when they were out of sight. He stared to feel like something was wrong. As much as he tried not to have feelings for Chanyeol, there was no way to stop them. He was going to have to deal with them or let himself suffer. Either way, it was a no win-win situation for Kyungsoo. From the one of the shelves, Baekhyun watched the whole thing go down. He felt so bad for Kyungsoo. Baekhyun walked over to him.

”You okay?” Baekhyun suddenly asked. Kyungsoo looked at him. He was not sure if he should just be honest or lie about it. But...in a way, he needed to vent to someone over. Whether they will listen or not, it would help even if it is only a little bit. Kyungsoo took a deep breath before he spoke to Baekhyun.

”I know that you saw that the guy that was just here knows me. It is a long story but I know him from a diner where he is works or... _used_ to work at. I am not sure why he is exactly here for a job interview unless he lost his other job or something.” Kyungsoo explained.

”I also noticed that you were looking at the counter. You are not happy to see him?” Baekhyun also brought up and then asked him.

”It is not that I am not happy to see him. It is just...it is just because I have a huge crush on him.” Kyungsoo explained. 

“Then why don’t you ask him out? He seemed very happy to see you, too.” Baekhyun asked another question. Kyungsoo let out a another sigh.

”I would but the thing is that...he has a girlfriend and he seems very happy with her.” Kyungsoo explained. 

“Oh. I didn’t see that coming.” Baekhyun suddenly said to him. Kyungsoo nodded.

”Plus, even if he was single...I do not think that he would date me. For multiple reasons.” Kyungsoo asked.

”Like what?” Baekhyun kept asking questions.

”Because there is a huge chance that he is not into guys..or..or someone who is transgender of either gender but I do not know why since transmen and transwomen are men and women.” Kyungsoo answered. Baekhyun felt bad for him.

”Well, to be honest, I do not how you feel but you never know. One day, he may break up with his girlfriend. Also...he could actually like more than an friend. The way he looked at you. It was definitely more than just looking at a friend. He was _mesmerized_ by you.” Baekhyun told him. Kyungsoo blushed. If this was true, Kyungsoo could have a chance but yet...Chanyeol is still with his girlfriend...as far as he knew of. He was not going to let himself get his hopes up nor did he want to. It was not the end of the world after all. Plus, Kyungsoo needed to focus on more important priorities for him at the moment than his love life.

”True but right now, I can not let how I feel about him get to me like this. I do appreciate you listening to me. By the way...how are you and Sehun doing?” Kyungsoo said and then asked Baekhyun. Baekhyun smiled.

”He is doing good. We have been planning to go on a vacation together as soon as the weather gets warmer.” Baekhyun replied to him. Just because Kyungsoo did not have a love life does not mean that he could not be happy for others. 

“That’s good. I bet you are excited to go spend time with your family for your Christmas vacation?” Kyungsoo told and then asked another question. Baekhyun suddenly went from being full of sunshine to full of gloom.

”I...I haven’t seen or spoken to my family for almost a year. My parents disowned me for being gay and I have been living with Sehun for almost a year now.” Baekhyun replied. 

“I am so sorry, Baekhyun. It must be hard to not be able to talk to your family because they do not accept you.” Kyungsoo spoke. 

“It can be but, to be honest...they never really accepted me anyway so in a way...I am glad that they are not in my life. Plus, I am going to spend Christmas this year with Sehun’s family. His parents wanted to meet me so his Mother made the The suggestion that I spend it with him and his family.” Baekhyun responded. Kyungsoo smiled.

”Thats wonderful. I hope everything goes well for you. Meeting your boyfriend’s parents isn’t easy the first time.” Kyungsoo said to him. Baekhyun nodded.

”Thank you and true but...I am very excited about it. I have met his sister before so it is not like I haven’t met any of his family before. Just curious what his parents are like. Knowing Sehun, it is going to be interesting.” Baekhyun explained to him. 

“You are welcome. I am glad that you are happy about this. Let me know what happened when we get back, please and thank you again for letting me vent. I really appreciate it.” Kyungsoo said back to him. Baekhyun nodded.

”I will and you are welcome as well. I know that we do not know each other much at the moment but I am here if you need to talk. In fact, I will give you my cell number before we leave work later.” Baekhyun told and suggested to him.

”Are you sure that you are okay with giving me with your number?” Kyungsoo asked him, just to make sure. Baekhyun nodded again. The two of them went back to work a couple of more minutes later. As time went on, Kyungsoo kept on thinking why Chanyeol has an interview here or why he wants a job at Blooming Days? Was it because he was tired of the diner? Chanyeol wants better pay? Or...could be because of Kyungsoo? No matter what the reason is...Kyungsoo was going to try to not let his feelings take over him and his work. 

About 30 minutes later, Chanyeol appeared with Chen once again out in the main area of the shop. The two of them fell mushed speaking to one another before Chen left the main area again to go finish working in some paperwork. Chanyeol walked over to the counter where Kyungsoo was at again.

”We will be seeing more of each other from now.” Chanyeol piped up. Kyungsoo looked up at this.

”You got the job?” Kyungsoo asked him. Chanyeol nodded. Kyungsoo let out a slight squeal then clamped his mouth with his hand as he suddenly blushed heavily. Chanyeol chuckled.

”He is so cute.” Chanyeol thought to himself. Kyungsoo started to feel even more embarrassed than he was just before. He moved his hand away from his mouth as he tries to calm down quickly. 

“Con-congratulations.” Kyungsoo calmly said to him. Chanyeol smiled even more.

”Thank you. I can not wait to start here. Just need to give my two week notice to the diner first before I start but otherwise, I am good to go.” Chanyeol spoke. Kyungsoo’s heart was slightly pounding inside of his chest. So was Chanyeol’s in his. Chanyeol was not sure how he was going to be able to keep his crush for Kyungsoo quiet while still dating Sierra. He hated that he was not summed up the courage to break up with her yet. But...this may give him the chance to after a while or working at Blooming Days and being around Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo spoke for a couple of more minutes before Chanyeol finally left the shop. Kyungsoo laid his head in the countertop and let out a sigh. He had a good and bad feeling about this. Not even sure which one is stronger than the other. 

“This could be very good or very bad. Just got to keep calm and my cool. ..Hopefully I can.” Kyungsoo thought to himself before lifting his head off of the countertop and getting back to work as he heard the bell of the front door ring again as a couple of customers came into the shop this time. For now, Kyungsoo will be okay...as long as he keeps his feelings down to a minimum.


	17. Quality Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun and Sehun spend a somewhat romantic evening together on their days off.

It was Sunday. Sunday was a special day of the week for Baekhyun and Sehun. It was the both of their day off. Which means that they can spend much needed quality time together. Usually, Baekhyun and Sehun do something outside of the house but this week, they both decided to stay in the house this time. And actually, it felt nice. Not having to get ready and going everywhere good. Later in the evening, the two of them cuddled on the couch as they watched a movie. Sehun has his arm wrapped around his boyfriend as Baekhyun had his body laid up against the side of Sehun with a smile on his face. Baekhyun couldn’t help but take glances at Sehun from time to time. He also could not take his eyes off of Sehun’s neck. An idea popped up in his head as Sehun was paying attention to the movie.

Baekhyun carefully moved his head up towards Sehun’s neck and began to gently give it kisses. Sehun was surprised by Baekhyun but he was calm about it. Sehun smirked and then suddenly turned his head quickly to look at Baekhyun. Baekhyun was caught off guard and suddenly looked down at the couch as he blushed. Sehun chuckled as he placed his index finger underneath Baekhyun’s chin and lifted his head back up gently to look at him again. Baekhyun felt nervous all of a sudden. And the way Sehun looked at him made him even a little excited all over his body.

Sehun leaned towards Baekhyun’s face and pressed his lips against his boyfriend’s. At first, Baekhyun was truly surprised by what Sehun just did but it did not take long for him to close his eyes and returned the kiss. From a distance and across the strees and through a window, there was a person watching the couple kissing from their view. Sehun and Baekhyun pulled away from each other and looked at each other in the face. Baekhyun smirked then pushed Sehun gently back towards the couch. Baekhyun suddenly got on top of him and the two of them started to play around with one another. The person who was watching them from across the street kept on watching them.

Baekhyun let out a growl as he moves slightly closer towards Sehun and started to hold his Sehun’s hand in his. Sehun let out a giggle and his face scrunched up slightly as he did so. Baekhyun suddenly attacked Sehun’s face with kisses all over before collapsing gently on top of Sehun, laying his head against Sehun’s chest. Sehun wrapped an arm around him to keep him from rolling off. Sehun then kissed Baekhyun’s forehead before the two of them got comfortable on the couch once again. At this point, neither of them were paying attention to the movie on the screen. The neighbor was blushing like crazy but still did not step away from their window.

Baekhyun suddenly had a thought pop up in his head and his smile disappeared. Sehun noticed this.

”What’s wrong, cutie?” Sehun asked him. Baekhyun let out a sigh.

”I have been thinking about when I meet your parents while we are Christmas vacation. ...Do you think they will like me?” Baekhyun replied and then asked Sehun.

”Yes. I have told them about you, Baekie. My mother is excited to meet you. She would have not invited you to spend Christmas with us if she did not like you.” Sehun answered. Baekhyun believed him but yet...there was an uneasy feeling that he just could not shake off. Sehun made his arm wrapped around Baekhyun a little tighter. He knows that Baekhyun was nervous but he did not want him to stress out over this.

”There is no need to worry. Everything will be okay. And if anyone says anything negative or tries to hurt you, you come to me, okay? I am not going to let someone treat you like shit. I do have homophobic family members but I promise you that my parents are not against the LGBTQ in any way. You will be safe in their home.” Sehun told him. To know this made Baekhyun feel a little bit less nervous. He just hopes that nothing goes wrong. For both him _and_ Sehun. The last thing he wants to do is make a bad impression in front of Sehun’s parents. Especially meeting for the first time. Sehun just wanted Baekhyun to be able to himself. Because that is the way he loves him. As the person Baekhyun is. Sehun got an idea.

”If it makes you feel better. I can ask them to speak with you in the phone first before you meet them. If that would make you feel more comfortable or better for you, of course.” Sehun suggested. Baekhyun thought about it for a moment before he gave Sehun an answer. In a way, it sounds like a good idea but yet...it could ruin his chances for Sehun’s parents disliking him even more. But yet...Baekhyun never knew unless he tried. It seemed like his mind was made up.

”I think that is a good idea. Even if it is for five minutes, it may give me comfort to know how they feel about me and such before I meet them.” Baekhyun replied to the suggestion. Sehun smiled at him. The neighbor from across the street was still looking st this going on. They could not stop squealing at the cuteness going on between Sehun and Baekhyun. Baekhyun noticed something in the window and looked up and sat up slightly to look out of it. The neighborhood backaway outmof sight before he could catch them looking at the couple. Baekhyun looked out the window for a few seconds before looking at Sehun once again. Now, he had a slight uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

”I feel like someone was watching us. Maybe we need to get better curtains.” Baekhyun suddenly suggested to Sehun now.

”I personally don’t give a shit if people see us. I will walk around naked in this house if they plan on looking into our house. It is their fault for wanting to be curious.” Sehun said back to him. Baekhyun blushed all of a sudden. The image of seeing Sehun naked made his face feel warm. Sehun smirked at him.

”I see that _you_ would not mind that at all, sweetheart.” Sehun spoke up. Baekhyun’s eye widened at Sehun sudden repsonse. 

“I-I would be lying if I said I was not.” Baekhyun said back, being honest with his boyfriend. Sehun chuckled.

”You’re so cute.” Sehun said to him. Baekhyun suddenly grabbed a pillow and gently hit Sehun with it a couple of times as he felt a little embarrassed before he laid back down next to Sehun. The two of them got comfortable again.

”I love you.” Sehun said to him. Baekhyun nuzzled his head against Sehun a couple of times.

”I love you, too.” Baekhyun said back to him then the two of them finished what was left of the movie before deciding to get ready for bed. It was not going to be easy but Baekhyun was ready to meet Sehun’s parents and other family members. Hopefully everything will end being amazing and they will like him. But first...Baekhyun wanted to speak with them on the phone and maybe that will help him feel even more better about this visit.


	18. Hello Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok runs into a familiar face while being out in the town running errands. And the face of someone that he wishes that did not come back into his life.

Minseok walked out of a shop as he was by himself, running some errands that he has been needing to do before their Christmas vacation. As he walked down the street, he saw a familiar face walk out of another store. Minseok froze. He could not believe his eyes either.

” _Jackson_.” Minseok thought to himself. Jackson was Minseok’s boyfriend before he dated and married Chen. Their relationship was not too horrible but it really was not really good either. Jackson never hurt Minseok...physically. Jackson ended up cheating on Minseok with a woman and did not even have the heart to end the relationship before he wanted to be with this woman. Jackson is not gay nor straight either but that is not what ended up breaking them up. Part of it was the because of the cheating but it was a time coming. The relationship started to become bland and there was less lobe feeling between the two of them. Minseok did not feel so bad after he broke up with Jackson, it left in a state of depression and low self-esteem issues for a long while. Making him feel like he was totally worthless.

Until...until he met Chen and not only helped him feel better about who he was but also be able to fall in love again. When Minseok started dating Chen, he felt like his life was getting better and it did. Minseok found his soulmate. And that soulmate is Chen. Minseok never thought that he would run into Jackson ever again but here he is. Jackson was several feet away from him. 

“I hope he doesn’t notice me. I do not need this today. Nor do I really do not want speak nor be around him.” Minseok thought as he started to walk away. But...Minseok was not quick enough. Jackson noticed him from the corner of his eyes and looked towards Minseok’s way. A smile appeared in his face.

”Minseok!” Jackson happily spoke up. Minseok stopped.

”SHIT.” Minseok thought to himself. Minseok faked a smile for Jackson and then started to laugh and did a clap as they made eye contact with each other. Secretly, he wanted to punch Jackson in the throat and tell him to fuck off but since they were in public, that would be a bad idea.

”Jackson! Long time, no see!” Minseok exclaimed as he stood back up straight. Jackson was surprised by Minseok’s sudden reaction.

”It..it has been a long while. A really long while.” Jackson said back to him. Their last interaction was 4 years ago. Around the time they broke up and ended their relationship.

”Yes, it has been. How is your girlfriend?” Minseok asked him. Jackson let out a sigh. 

“We broke up years ago and have dated others since her then but at the moment, I am single.” Jackson replied to him. Minseok wanted to feel bad for him but he truly did not. 

“I am so sorry.” Minseok said to him.

”It is okay. By the way, what have you been up to?” Jackson asked him.

”I have been running and co-own a beauty and floral shop in town.” Minseok answered. Jackson was nervous to ask about his love life. He always felt so bad and so sorry about what he did to Minseok but he can’t change what happened. It was his fault and he was going to have to deal with his choices. Though...he always felt like that may be a chance that him and Minseok could get back together.

”How is your love life going as well?” Jackson asked another question. Minseok did not want to bring up Chen. He did not want Jackson to meet him or know that he has someone but yet...he did not want to lie either. Minseok moved his hand up to the front of his his face and showed Jackson a somewhat huge diamond ring on his wedding finger.

”I am married now and my husband also helps me run the shop.” Minseok answered to him. Welp. There went Jackson’s chance to get back together with Minseok. Out of everyone that Jackson has dated, Minseok was the one that he wished that worked out.

”Oh. Congratulations on your marriage.” Jackson said to him. Minseok moves his hand away from his face.

”Thank you. I didn’t know that you were back in town.” Minseok told him. Not that Minseok actually wanted to know.

”I recently moved back to town.” Jackson explained.

”Is there a reason why?” Minseok asked, feeling curious. Jackson shrugged.

”I missed this place and certain people. I felt like that I needed to come back to my roots. Plus...my family is here so that was another reason for why I wanted to come back as well.” Jackson explained to him. Minseok nodded. Minseok started to feel a little uncomfortable. Even though, things were going alright, he still did not feel like talking to Jackson at all, even if he is just being polite. Minseok was not bitter but he still felt a little hurt by what Jackson did to him those years ago. At least...at least Minseok has someone who truly loves him and he loves with all his heart and soul. Minseok looked at the screen of his phone to look at the time. He decided that he needed to end this and quickly.

”I do not meant to cut this short but I got stuff I need to do before my husband and I go on our Christmas vacation.” Minseok spoke then ran off. Not even giving Jackson a chance to say goodbye to him. Jackson glanced back at Minseok running for a couple of second before turning his head back forward again and then letting out a sigh. Jackson then walked off to go do something else. Minseok’s heart felt like it was going to burst outside of his chest and his head felt like it was everywhere, mentally. He was not why he was feeling like this but he did. Minseok went into a shop and asked if he could use the restroom. When he was in the bathroom, he texted his husband for a few minutes before splashing his face with cool water then wiping get. 

Minseok held back his tears. Seeing Jackson and hearing his voice messed with him badly. He thought he was over what happened but he realized that he was not.

“That fucking asshole! I can not believe that I saw him and he still wanted to talk to me. After all the shit he put me through, he had the audacity to talk to me! He cheated on me and made feel even lower than dirt! If it was not for Chen...I still would be like this.” Minseok thought to himself as he looked in the mirror. Now, when he thought about his husband, it started to feel more calmer. A few more minutes later, he left the shop and finished his errands before Minseok headed back home to Chen. Right now, he needed Chen. His heart needed him. The one person who truly understands him. Minseok did not want slip back into that horrible depression spell again. He couldn’t and especially before their Christmas vacation.


	19. Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok speaks to his husband about running into his ex boyfriend from earlier that afternoon.

Later in the evening after Minseok’s encounter with his ex boyfriend from earlier that afternoon, he needed comfort. Badly. And what he wanted was Chen’s comfort. As they sat down at the dinning room table in their home, Chen noticed that Minseok as was a bit restless. Chen looked at his husband. But...Minseok could not say a word to him or make a sound. 

”Is there something on your mind that has been bothering you?” Chen suddenly asked him. Minseok looked at his husband with his eyes widened in shock.

”Have I been that obvious since I got home?” Minseok asked back. Chen nodded.

”Yes, dear.” Chen responded to him. Minseok let out a sigh. As much as he did not want to bring it up, Minseok did not want this to keep festering in his head.

”While I was out doing the errands in town, I ran into somebody that I used to know and it has been messing with me since.” Minseok told him.

”Was this person from your school years or something?” Chen asked another question.

”Kind of. College years, to be exact.” Minseok replied.

”Oh?” Chen asked another question. Minseok let out another sigh. He did not want to keep it from Chen. Plus...he needed to vent right now. Badly.

”...I ran into my ex boyfriend, Jackson.” Minseok answered. Chen did not know too much about him but Minseok has mentioned him before while and before they were dating.

”Oh. How did that go?” Chen asked even another question to his husband. Minseok let out another sigh.

”Personally, I did not want anything to do with him but I did not want to be rude either. What he did to me still hurts a little. Even years later, it still does. I have not been dwelling in it for a long time but seeing him and hearing his voice triggered me somewhat again. I do not want to go back into that state of depression, Chennie. I just can’t. It affected so badly. Being that way harmed me so much physically and mentally. I blocked what happened oitmof my head but...I do not know if I can do it again after seeing him.” Minseok explained. 

“Do you still have feelings for him? Or anything for him?” Chen asked. Minseok gave him a look.

”Hell no! I never want to go back to him and even I wasn’t married, I would never go back to that bastard. Plus, I love _you_ , Chen. Jackson nor anyone can make me divorce you. ..Maybe I just overthinking things but I never thought I would run into him again, you know. Also, finding out that he moved back to town is probably what is affecting me more than just what he did to me. I am not going to move out of town because of him. I am just afraid.” Minseok replied.

”Afraid of what exactly?” Chen asked another one. 

“I know it sounds stupid but I am afraid that he may want to get back with me and may try to do something to you. Drive you away from me. If he wants to get back with me, which will never happen. He was very good at doing things like that. I should know. I was with him for almost two years. I regret every single second of it, too.” Minseok answered and explained. Chen placed one of his hand onto one of Minseok’s cheeks and kept his eyes on him.

”MinMin, I promise that if I ever met him, I will not leave you. I love you, too. I know it is not easy when running into someone that deeply hurt you and made you feel like complete shit. But remember, you are _better_ than him. He cheated and did not even have the decency to be honest with you! You are in a better place now and with someone who will never hurt you and loves you for who you are. I am so sorry that he hurt you. Do not let him get to you. Just forgot that he even exists if that will help you. You have come so far since then. You are not only an amazing husband but to me, you are one of the most bravest people that I have ever known in my entire life. Please do not ever think that you are worthless or anything like that. You are wonderful, amazing, sweet, kind, generous and so much more. I am so happy to have you in my life, Minseok and all I want for you is to be happy, too.” Chen told him.

Minseok started to tear up a little bit. Knowing how his husband feels about him made him feel so much better. Plus, Chen was right. For now on, Minseok will pretend that Jackson never existed. It was the only way that he was going to be able to get over how he felt. Also, Minseok was so happy with Chen. The honeymoon feeling has not gone away either for either of them. Minseok smiled at Chen as a tear streamed down one of his cheeks.

”And I want you to be happy, too. I just hope that I do make you happy.” Minseok said back to him. Chen smiled more.

”You do.” Chen spoke. Chen leaned forward and kissed Minseok on the lips. Minseok's heart felt like it was singing a wonderful melody as they kissed. When Chen pulled away, he sat back down and held one of Minseok’s hands in his. Mimseokmheld it a little tighter.

”You are the love of my life and my soulmate, Minseok. You mean the world to me.” Chen spoke up again. Minseokmletmout a happy chuckle.

”I feel the same way about you, too, Chen.” Minseok spoke back. Chen and Minseok sat there for a minute before they decided to start eating the Chinese food that Minseok brought home with him for their dinner for tonight. Minseok just hoped that he can truly forget about Jackson but...what if Jackson has not truly moved on from Minseok? Either way, he did not want to know nor cared. All he wanted was to be with Chen. For the rest of his life.


	20. Screw This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo has had enough of his father's transphobia and needs to do something about it.

Kyungsoo sat in the couch as his parents had company over from his Dad’s job. So far, everything was going fine. ...Except for Kyungsoo. So far, his father has multiple times misgendered him and used his dead name in front of the guests, even if! Kyungsoo introduced himself as his true self and with his male name. His brother and mother felt so bad for him and tried to correct it but his father was not having any of it. Kyungsoo still had a bit more to go before he could move out of the house into his own place. He did have money saved up so there was that. If this was going to be so bad for his mental health...he could not bear thinking about what Christmas with his family is going to be like.

As they were talking, his father’s friends looked at Kyungsoo. They were curious about him....or her, considering that his Dad keeps trying to correct them. His father was out of the room as well.

”So, Kyung-hee, are you a lesbian or bisexual?” One of the friends asked him. Kyungsoo let out a sigh.

”No. I am a gay male. I am transgender. Well, transmale. I have been transgender/transmale for a few years now.” Kyungsoo explained. 

“Oh, we apologize. It is just your father keeps calling you his daughter and such so we just assumed and slightly confused. We are not against the LGBT or anything.” The other friend explained. Kyungsoo felt a little bit better.

”It is okay. I understand. My father isn’t too fond of me being this way but I am happy being who I truly am now.” Kyungsoo said back to them.

“That’s a wonderful thing.” One of the friends said back to him. Kyungsoo even smiled slightly. But that all changed when his father entered the living room again. The friends looked at the father.

”Your son here is a wonderful young man.” One of the friends suddenly spoke up about Kyungsoo. The father looked at Kyungsoo then back at his friends.

”My _daughter_ is wonderful, yes.” The father spoke back. Kyungsoo’s smile disappeared. All sorts of emotions started surging within him. The friends could now see that the father was doing this on purpose. Showing that he was transphobic.

”No. Your son. Kyungsoo is a wonderful young man.” The inter friend said to him. The father looked at Kyungsoo.

”Are you seriously trying to brainwash my own friends with your bullshit?” The father suddenly asked. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened. The friends did not like how he was treating his own child.

”Hey! Gender identity isn’t bullshit. Nor is being transgender. If you seriously think that it is okay to misgender someone like that, especially your own child, you may want to check yourself. We both do not take kindly to hate of any kind.” One of the friends told the father. Kyungsoo was so surprised to see his Dad’s friends standing up for _him_. He thought it would be the other way around. The father was getting mad.

”Oh, so you are those kinds of people? A snowflake, huh? You do realize that being transgender is mental illness, right? And only two genders exist.” The father asked and then stated. The friends were also not getting pissed.

”Being a “snowflake” isn’t what we are. We are human beings. And you are wrong with your facts. Being transgender is not a mental illness at all! Actually, there are a lot of sexualities and genders. But you’re too ignorant to realize that.” One of the friends spoke up then both of them stood up.

”And if you are going to be this way...we do not want to be your friends. We may be a bit older than the current generation but that doesn’t mean that we are like _you_. Have a good night.” The other friend spoke then the two of them walked away and left the house to their car and left the home. The father looked over at Kyungsoo, who was shocked by what just happened.

”This is your fault!” The father spoke. 

”My fault?” Kyungsoo asked.

”Yeah! You brainwashed them into thinking that being whatever you are is okay. Next time, never go near my friends before you turn them into stupid people like you.” The father said to him. Kyungsoo was now angry. Kyungsoo stood up from the couch and kept looking at his father.

”How about you shut the fuck up for once! Being transgender doesn’t make me less of a person nor it makes me crazy! I am not yours ur daughter. I am you ur son and you are just going to have to accept or don’t. I do not give a single shit about what you think anymore! I am done with ignorance. As soon as I save enough money and find a place, I am out of this place! I may be a disappointment to you but to my Mom and my brother, I am not. Maybe...YOU are the disappointment, not me.” Kyungsoo exclaimed and told him. All of sudden, the father slapped Kyungsoo in the face, causing Kyungsoo to fall on the ground.

Tears started to form in Kyungsoo’s eyes. The father stood over him. Glaring down at him. It was staring a demon spawn from the depths of hell right in the face. This demon made both Kyungsoo both angry and terrified at the same time. Kyungsoo just could not take this anymore.

”Fuck you! Fuck you, fuck you, FUCK YOU!” Kyungsoo exclaimed to his father a few times. His father suddenly spit on a couple of times.

”You are nothing but an experiment. A tragedy of a child. You are no longer my child. You can burn in hell or become homeless for all I care. The only reason I kept you around here is because your mom wants me to. You are nothing to me now.” His father said to him before leaving the room. Kyungsoo sat up on the ground and just let the tears fall down his cheeks. He could not wait to move out of the house. Kyungsoo was just done. He also decided to go take a shower to get his father's horrid saliva off of him. Kyungsoo rushes upstairs and went into the bathroom.

**######**

Later in the evening, Kyungsoo laid in his bed, reading a book when there was a sudden knock at the door.

”Kyungsoo, honey. It is your mama. Can I come in?” It was his mother’s voice in the other side of the door. Kyungsoo let out a sigh before giving her permission to come into the room. When the mother came into his room, she closed the door behind him and walked to Kyungsoo’s bed then sat down on it near her son.

”Are you okay?” The mother asked him. Kyungsoo shook his head.

”I would be lying to you if I said I was. Why is Dad so horrible to me? All I ever did was do things to make him proud of me but now...he wants nothing to do with me and it hurts. All I just want is to myself. I just wish that he understand that.” Kyungsoo spoke to her before starting to cry again. His mother wrapped her arms around him.

”Your father’s ignorance has been getting on my nerves. Honestly, if I knew he would be like this, I would have never married him in the first place. I just want you to be happy as well. To me, no matter what gender you are, you will always be my baby.” His mother told him. Kyungsoo looked at her.

”He called me an experiment, Mom. A _tragedy_. He does not care what happens to me anymore.” Kyungsoo said to her. Kyungsoo moves away from his mother’s arms and walked in front of her. He lifted up his shirt to show what he had left of his scars on his chest.

”Does this make less of a person? Just because I no longer have breasts? Nor that I want to be a woman? I stopped wanting to be Daddy’s little girl such a long time ago. Kyung-here is no longer a part of who I am. I have always been Kyungsoo. It just took me a long to be comfortable with who I wanted to be and start transitioning after high school. People always told me that “it was just a phase” but honestly, it never was a phase. It was something that I want to be. I got tired of having severe body dysphoria and just having to be Kyung-hee just that is because society wants me to be a woman. I am not against women but that is not how or who I am. I am a man. I am Kyungsoo. And I am not ashamed to be who I am either. But...I feel like a failure.” Kyungsoo asked and explained then he put his shirt down again and looked at his mother.

His mother stood off of the bed and walked over to him. She hugged him once again.

”No. it does not make you less of a human being and you are certainly not a failure. I never wanted you to do things because people want you to. I just want you to be yourself. I am so proud of you for wanting to be who you are. I mean, I will always remember Kyung-hee but I am also glad that Kyungsoo is here as well. I am proud of my baby. Both of my babies. I remember when you bind your chest to the point where you were in pain at times. That’s why I bought you a chest binder so you would not be in pain anymore. I have always been so supportive of you and your brother. I am just so sorry that your father is being a huge asshole because you want to be yourself. Even if he wants nothing to do with you, it is not going to stop me from being here for you. I love you, son. More than you may ever know. Please never be afraid to be yourself around me, okay? And about your father, I can’t make him change who he thinks but I will make sure he never hurts you again. Physically and mentally.” His mother replied and told him.

Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around his mother and started to cry harder. But these were not sad or terrified tears anymore. These were happy tears. Tears of joy.

”Thank you, Mom.” Kyungsoo said to her. His mother smiled and kissed the top of his head.

”You are welcome, honey.” His mother said back to him. Even though, his mother supported him, he still wanted to move out of the house. Just for his own safety and sanity. A few minutes later, they pulled away from each other, spoke for a few more minutes after that then she left the room. Leaving Kyungsoo in his room once again. Kyungsoo walked over to his bed and laid down on it with his face hitting the bed. He let out a huge sigh. After all of this, all he worried about was how he was going to make it through Christmas. But that was not for another month or so. For now, until Kyungsoo moves out of the house, he was just going to have deal with it. As long as his mother has got his back, it may not be too difficult but yet...you never know.


	21. Damn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having time alone with himself, Chanyeol has a very interesting daydream while trying to work on how he is going to break up with Sierra and be with Kyungsoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a slightly on the M rating.

Chanyeol sat in his apartment, trying to work on bills. But for him right now, bills were not a main concern. They should be but they weren’t. He could not stop thinking about Sierra. Over and over again in his head, he wondered how he would react to him breaking up with her. For some reason, it did not make him feel bad. Chanyeol wanted the relationship to be o Er with but he just can not sum up the courage to do so. He snapped out of it when he started thinking even more about it and ruffled in his hair in the process of snapping out of it.

”Why do I keep doing this to myself? To Sierra? I know it is going to break her heart but I can’t keep lying to myself about how I feel when it comes to who I am. And...about Kyungsoo. Chanyeol laid his head in his desk as he started to think about Kyungsoo. The way he smiled, his voice, his _body_..everything about the man was perfect to Chanyeol. In his opinion. Recently, since he has gotten hired at Blooming Days, the thoughts about Kyungsoo have been a little bit more...extreme. To the point where he was thinking about what Kyungsoo would look like naked and fucking him on that counter where stood behind on the day where he went for the interview for the job.

Chanyeol leaned back in the chair. As a certain thought popped up in his head, he decided to take the opportunity while he was alone. Chanyeol slipped one of his hands into the pair of shorts that he was wearing and placed his hand around the shaft of his semi-hard cock. Thoughts about Kyungsoo naked swarmed his mind. He never had sexual thoughts like this about Sierra. For a long while, Chanyeol thought he was asexual but that changed when he first laid his eyes on Kyungsoo. The more intense the thoughts got, the faster he pumped up and down his shaft. His panting even became faster, too. Before he even knew it, Chanyeol orgasmed inside of his shorts and underwear. Chanyeol laid still as he tried to catch his breath.

”Damn.” Chanyeol said as he took a breath. He could not believe that he just did that. Also, at the same time, he felt so guilty about doing this. He removed his hand from his pants and went into the bathroom to clean himself up. As he stepped out of the shower, he stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom and looked at himself. Chanyeol let out a sigh.

”I can not keep doing this. I know I keep saying that but I am very serious this time. Lying to myself and Sierra isn’t helping either of us. She doesn’t even know that I am pansexual. Something that I should have told her when we first started dating. I am not even cheating on her or anything and feeling so guilty. I hate this. And I hate myself for being this way because I am scared to just tell her that I want to break it off. The thing is...I just do not know how. I don’t want to do this over the phone. That would be such a horrible thing to do...not that what I have been doing isn’t horrible enough.” Chanyeol thought to himself as he started to tear up. Chanyeol rarely cried. When it cries, he is either in serious pain or he feel really frustrated. With himself mostly. It did not take him long to calm down, though. 

Chanyeol took a deep deep breath and left the bathroom to go put on a different pair of shorts. When he went back to the table where he was working on paying his bills. He noticed that his cellphone screen was on. He just missed a call. And from Sierra of all people. Chanyeol picked up his phone and called her. When she picked up, he felt flustered but calm at the same time.

**Sierra:** _Hey baby! I needed to ask you a question._

**Chanyeol:** _Sure, honey. What’s up?_

Even calling her that hurts him.

**Sierra:** _I was curious if we can reschedule our date for Friday night. Something came up and I need to take care of it._

For Chanyeol, it was a relief. But yet, it was not.

**Chanyeol:** _I understand. No worries. We will talk about it another day._

**Sierra:** _Are you alright?_

Chanyeol let out a sigh.

**Chanyeol:** _I am just working on bills. I am okay, though._

**Sierra:** _Oh! Well, I won’t keep you long. I will talk to you later. Bye, sweetie and thank you for understanding._

**Chanyeol:** _No problem, babe. Talk to you later as well._

The two of them stayed in for another minute before finally hanging up. Chanyeol sat back down in the chair and ruffled his hair once again in frustration again. It was not that she had to cancel the date that was making him frustrated, it was that for her...it did not seem like it was a big deal. Though, he could care less about going in a date or not. 

“I guess, it is fate telling me that I deserve this. If she is not going to be sad about having to cancel the date then I am not going to either. Though...I will have to wait to tell her what I need to say. Oh well. It is not the end of the world.” Chanyeol said to himself. He decided to stop thinking about all of this and focus on the bills. After all, bills are something that can not wait. It was not fun but it has to be done. Chanyeol focused back in them and began to work on finish writing them out. Chanyeol was just going to have to rethink in how to break up with Sierra for like the millionth time (that is what it felt like to him) until he see her next time.


	22. All We Can Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai spends some much needed time with Kyungsoo after hearing what Kyungsoo’s father did to him.

Kyungsoo walked along the side of his cousin, Kai. After finally moving back to town, Kai wanted to spend time with his favorite cousin. And after hearing what his uncle did to Kyungsoo, he wanted to get him out of the house. The shop is closed for a couple of weeks due to getting a couple of small renovations and Christmas vacation but they still were going to get paid and their Christmas bonuses. But..Kai wanted to spoil him a little bit. Suddenly, Kyungsoo stopped walking and caused Kai to stop a few steps in front of him. Kai turned to Kyungsoo and cocked his head to the side slightly, feeling a little confused.

”What’s wrong?” Kai asked him. Kyungsoo suddenly looked at him. There was a lot of things going on with him but Kyungsoo did not want to go into detail.

”...How do you deal with homophobia and such on a daily basis?” Kyungsoo asked him back. Kai shrugged.

”Honesty, I do not deal with it. I just go in with my day. At the end of the day, I am not going to let someone’s ignorance put me down. But that did take me a while to do.” Kai replied to him. Kyungsoo let out a sigh.

”I just wish that I could be like you.” Kyungsoo said to him. This surprised Kai.

”In what way?” Kai asked another question.

”Gorgeous, rich...be able to not give a fuck about what people say about me or about my life. Especially the way I am.” Kyungsoo answered. Kai walked over to him, with a smile on his face.

”To he honest with you, I wish that I was _you_. And I am not just saying that. I have always looked up to you, Kyungsoo. Even before you transitioned, you always have been such a rebel with a good heart. I will always protect and support you, Kyungsoo. Because that is what family does. Not to mention, you are very brave. I know it is not easy to be transgender and go through life with people thinking that you’re crazy or you are not human. I love ya the way you are, inside and out and no matter what gender you are. I may seem like a courageous, fabulous model but honestly, I am so shy and awkward that I am surprised that people like me. I still have my insecurities at times as well. I wish Uncle could that you are an amazing person. You will always be an inspiration to me. You give me strength to do what I do. I owe you so much for helping discover who I am. I know it may not be much but it is true.” Kai explained to him. 

Kyungsoo was not sure what to say. He felt so happy and honored to hear this coming from Kai. Maybe...maybe Kai as bad as Kyungsoo thought he was. Kyungsoo smiled.

”You really think that about me?” Kyungsoo asked. Kai nodded then smiled back.

”Yeah! I truly do. I will always support and love you. With all my heart. Just like you do with me. All we both can do is just live our lives day by day. There may be days where we don’t feel our best and that is okay. Not all the time can be sunshine and rainbows. We need the gloomy days to let us know that we are human. As dark as they can get, it just shows that we are human, just like every one else. Well...like a lot of other people. Some people make you wonder if they are form this planet or not. Not that I am saying weird people aren’t human. I like weird ones. It is the ignorant and heartless ones that make me wonder if they are human.” Kai replied back to him. Kyungsoo believed that. Though...he has definitely been having more gloomy days than sunshine and rainbows recently.

”Thanks, Kai. That means a lot to me. More than you may ever know.” Kyungsoo told him.

”You are welcome. I am just so happy to have someone like you who is understanding and so kind.” Kai said back to him.

”Same here.” Kyungsoo spoke back. The two of them started to walk to together down the sidewalk they were on. Kyungsoo felt comfort in knowing that Kai supports him being transgender. Being who is truly is.

“Maybe it will not be so bad to have Kai back in town after all.” Kyungsoo thought to himself as they walked. Kyungsoo still needs to get through Christmas now. Hopefully with Kai here..it will not so bad...hopefully.


	23. Have You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Sehun and Baekhyun have a little party before heading to their families for Christmas. Also...will Chanyeol be able to control his feelings for Kyungsoo or will he end up ruining the party for everyone around him?

Sehun, Baekhyun and Chanyeol were in the living room of Sehun and Baekhyun’s home, having fun and celebrating a bit before heading home to their families for Christmas. There was still one guess that has not arrived yet but it was still early, though. They were having fun and just clowning around. Chanyeol loved seeing Sehun and Baekhyun being so happy and in love with each other. He wished that his relationship was the same but Chanyeol was not jealous or anything like that. Plus, he was not going to dwell on Sierra or their relationship tonight. Since she cancelled the date, he took the opportunity to go have fun with Sehun from work.

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang throughout the living room. Sehun got up from the couch and walked over to the door. He looked out the peephole and smiled then opened the door.

”Hey! Glad you can make it. I hope you did not have too much of a difficult time finding the house.” Chanyeol spoke up. 

“It was not too hard. Hope I am not late or anything.” The person spoke that was still outside.

”Not at all! Come on in! The fun has only just begun.” Sehun said to him then moved away from the door so the person can come in. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were watching what was going on. When the person came into the house, Baekhyun smiled but Chanyeol’s eyes widened. It was Kyungsoo. Chanyeol’s heart started to pound inside of his chest. He knew that there was a guest coming but he did not expect it to be Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo looked over at Baekhyun and his eyes widened when he saw Chanyeol sitting next to him. Kyungsoo’s heart started to beat inside of his chest. Neither Kyungsoo or Chanyeol took their eyes of each other. Sehun walked over to Kyungsoo.

”Pick a place to sit. Doesn’t matter where.” Sehun saidmto him, causing Kyungsoo to snap out of it. Kyungsoo nodded and sat on the couch next to Chanyeol. Chanyeol blushed. To be this close to Kyungsoo made him feel all kinds of things. Kyungsoo just sat there, trying to act normal. Sehun sat in a chair that was near the side of the couch that Baekhyun was sitting at.

”So, what you both planning on doing for Christmas?” Sehun asked Kyungsoo and Chanyeol.

”Not sure. Considering the current events of what has been happening between my father and I, I am not sure if I will be around family so much.” Kyungsoo replied.

”Pig out and hang with my family.” Chanyeol answered. Sehun nodded. Baekhyun checked his phone.

”When did we order the pizza?” Baekhyun asked.

”About 20 minutes ago.” Sehun replied. Baekhyun was hungry. Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun.

”So...out of curiosity....have you and Sehun...you know..have _done_ it yet?” Chanyeol asked Baekhyun. Baekhyun looked at him.

”What do you mean?” Baekhyun asked back. Chanyeol smirked. Kyungsoo did not say anything.

”You know..,have you both been intimate with each other yet in that way?” Chanyeol asked again, wording his question different this time. Baekhyun’s eyes widened.

”N-no! We haven’t had sex yet! We are waiting for the right time to do so!” Baekhyun answered as he felt flustered. Sehun chuckled.

”Baekhyun and I aren’t sexual active...yet. I rather wait until he is ready then make feel like he has to do that because I want to.” Sehun explained. Baekhyun looked at Sehun, blushing.

”Do you even find me sexual attractive?” Baekhyun asked Sehun. Sehun nodded. Kyungsoo was not sure how to feel about this conversation but he was interested. That is for sure. Chanyeol turned to Kyungsoo all of a sudden.

”What about you? Have you ever had sex?” Chanyeol asked Kyungsoo this time. Kyungsoo was the only blushing this time as he looked back at Chanyeol.

”Me?” Kyungsoo asked. Chanyeol nodded. Kyungsoo gulped.

”I...I am a virgin.” Kyungsoo replied. Chanyeol chuckled.

”Nothing wrong with that. I guess we are all virgins then.” Chanyeol said back then looked forward. Kyungsoo still could not stop thinking about why Chanyeol was curious about him. It also slightly set his dysphoria off but he knew it was not intentional. Kyungsoo still was not sure if he was ever going to get bottom surgery or not. So...in a way...there is a chance where he will stay a total virgin for the rest of his life. Finding someone who would love him and have sex with him with the way he is would be a miracle in his mind.

Suddemly, the door bell rang again. Sehun got up again from the chair and went to the door. This time, it was the pizza man. Baekhyun got up from the couch and left Chanyeol and Kyungsoo by themselves for a couple of minutes as Baekhyun helped his boyfriend with the pizzas. Kyungsoo just stayed quiet while Chanyeol could not take his eyes off of Kyungsoo. He felt bad for asking the question about if any of them have had sex. It was uncalled for and a bit impersonal for him to ask in the first place.

“I...I am sorry if I embarrassed you about the sexual question. I was not trying to make you feel uncomfortable or anything.” Chanyeol suddenly spoke up. Kyungsoo looked at him again.

”It is okay. I am not embarrassed but I am just a little surprised. I mean, we are all adults here. Though...I think Baekhyun was slightly a little bit flustered about it.” Kyungsoo said back to him. Chanyeol also felt bad about how he made Baekhyun feeling in front of his boyfriend, though, Sehun was not too embarrassed about Chanyeol’s question about if they have had sex yet or not.

”Yeah. I should have not asked Baekhyun that question. I mean, he is not that innocent but...I guess it was not right for me to ask in front of Sehun. Baekhyun can sometimes be a personal person. Kyungsoo did not know Baekhyun that much but he will take Chanyeol’s word for it. A couple of minutes later, Baekhyun and Sehun returned to the living room.

”Pizza box’s are set up if either of you want a slice. Sodas are in the fridge. If you want something that is not soda, let either of us know.” Sehun spoke to Kyungsoo and Sehun. Kyungsoo nodded and the two of them got up from the couch. Chanyeol stopped in front of Baekhyun. Baekhyun started to blush again.

”Hey, Baekhyun...I am sorry if I made you nervous a few minutes ago. I should have realized that maybe it was not right if me to ask about your ur and Sehun’s sex life. I hope you are not mad at me or anything. I really am truly sorry.” Chanyeol told him. Baekhyun smiled.

”It is okay, I am not embarrassed. I just was surprised that you asked it but I am okay. I do appreciate the apology.” Baekhyun said back to him. Chanyeol smiled back.

”You’re welcome.” Chanyeol spoke. The two of them nodded and headed into the kitchen to grab a slice or two of pizza and then came back into the living room to start the party even more. As the party of four went on during the evening, Kyungsoo felt like he definitely has found friends but yet...he felt like he was still slightly out of place. Everyone in the room was male. Kyungsoo was still man, no matter what other thinks but yet...Kyungsoo still felt like having his vagina made him incomplete among the four of them. Not to mention that Kyungsoo barely has spoken much since he arrived. Having Chanyeol here also was messing with how he feels, too. Baekhyun suddenly turned to Kyungsoo.

”You okay?” Baekhyun suddenly asked him. Kyungsoo looked at Baekhyun with a smile on his face.

”Yes. I am okay.” Kyungsoo replied.

”I just wanted to make sure. We want you to have a good time here, Kyungsoo! Just be yourself.” Baekhyun said back to him.

”Yeah! Get rid of all the stresses that you have been feeling recently and have fun with us! This is a safe haven, Kyungsoo.” Sehun added to Baekhyun’s statement. 

“I am having fun. I...I just got a lot of thoughts going on in my head. I do not mean to be so quiet or anything. I am just not sure what to talk about. I live a somewhat boring life, to be perfectly honest with you all.” Kyungsoo explained. 

“Same.” Chanyeol said back. Sehun and Baekhyun could not relate but they understood.

”Well, can talk about anything. Anything goes here.” Sehun said to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo did have _one_ thing that he did want to ask the three of them. Mostly, he was curious about Chanyeol’s opinion on what he was about to say/ask them.

”I am not tying to be political or anything but what are your views on people who are transgender? I am for it and supportive of anyone who wants to their true self.” Kyungsoo asked then answered.

”I feel the same way as you do.” Baekhyun replied.

”Me, too. I know there are people in the LGBT commission that are against trans people but I am not one of them. In fact, I never understood _why_ you want to be against someone who is somewhat in the same boat as you. We are being not accepted and having our rights been taken. Why can’t we all fight and get along together? Being trans doesn’t make you less human nor it makes you less of who you are. I think personal, some people need to get their heads out of their assholes and wake the fuck up.” Sehun answered. Kyungsoo nodded. He looked at Chanyeol.

”How do you feel about the Trans community?” Kyungsoo asked him. Chanyeol looked at him.

”I am all for someone being transgender. For me, if you want to be who you really feel like you want to then go for it. If people can’t accept you then that’s their problem. I have a few friends who are trans and they are some of the sweetest people I know. It is about personality for me when it comes to a person more than what is their pants or who they look for whennit comes to being a person. Transgender or not.” Chanyeol explained his answer. 

“If you all were single, would you date someone who is transgender?” Kyungsoo asked another question. Baekhyun nodded and so did Sehun. Chanyeol was a bit hesitant with his answer. It was not that he would not date someone who is transgender but it was more of that he was still in the closet for holding him back. But, Chanyeol did give Kyungsoo and answer.

”Yes. I would date someone who is transgender if I was single. As long as they are good person, I did not care if someone is transgender or not.” Chanyeol spoke. Baekhyun and Sehun’s eyes widened. Kyungsoo was a little surprised as well but in a good way.

”Chanyeol, I do not mean to sound impersonal but..are you bisexual?” Baekhyun asked. Chanyeol looked at him.

”What makes you think that I am bi?” Chanyeol asked. Baekhyun shrugged.

”The Way you answered that, you did not say a trans woman or anything like that. It just made me curious, to be honest.” Baekhyun explained. Chanyeol let out a sigh. If he was going to come out, it was a good idea to do it among good friends.

”I am not bisexual. BUT I am...I am pansexual. I don’t just like men or women, I am for all genders. If you noticed, when I mean I care about the personality of a person, that is what I am find mainly attractive about someone.” Chanyeol answered.

”Is that who you feel about Sierra?” Sehun suddenly asked. Chanyeol looked down at the ground before he spoke.

”...I...I have been having some issues within myself about my relationship with Sierra. I feel like that we are not compatible anymore but I am afraid to break her heart. I know that I need to tell her but I am not out to her either. It is complicated but yet...it is not. I am just being too much of a coward to be honest with her. I will tell her but I am not sure when is the right time to do so.” Chanyeol told them. All of them were shocked. Especially Kyungsoo. He was happy to know that Chanyeol would date someone who is trans but yet...he felt bad about his relationship with his girlfriend.

”Well, do not put it off for too long. That is something you do not want to do.” Sehun suddenly said to Chanyeol. Chanyeol nodded.

”I was planning on telling her during our date but she had to cancel it because of something that came up. She never told me what or why she had to cancel, though. It does concern me but yet...for some reason, I do not want to know.” Chanyeol said back. 

“Understandable. Hopefully everything goes okay when you do finally tell her.” Baekhyun said to Chanyeol.

”Thanks. I just want to tell her in person when I do but not sure when will be the next time I see here.” Chanyeol said back. Kyungsoo has an idea.

”Maybe you should just say that I need to talk to you about something and figure out a place to meet up where you are comfortable to tell her.” Kyungsoo suggested.

”Sounds like a good idea.” Chanyeol replied back. Chanyeol let out a sigh.

”I just wish that things could be so much easier.” Chanyeol spoke.

”Don’t we all.” Sehun told him.

”Ain’t that the truth.” Kyungsoo added. The party went on for a few more hours before they decided to call it quits for the night. As Kyungsoo and Chanyeol left the house together, Chanyeol stopped and looked at Kyungsoo.

”Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol suddenly spoke. Kyungsoo stopped walking and looked at him. Chanyeol quickly walked over to him.

”Can I asked you a question? Besides that one.” Chanyeol asked. Kyungsoo nodded. Chanyeol let out a sigh before he spoke.

”I...I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate your suggestion about my situation. I just wish that I could just do it but for some reason, I just feel like that something horrible will happen and such. ...Have you ever been in a situation like this before?” Chanyeol spoke and then asked. Kyungsoo shook his head.

”But...I am always here for you if you need someone to talk to. In fact, let me give my phone number and social media stuff so you message me on there, too.” Kyungsoo answered. Chanyeol smiled.

”That would be great. Thank you.” Chanyeol said to him. Kyungsoo smiled back.

”No problem.” Kyungsoo spoke as he took out his call phone. The two of them exchanged information and then headed to their cars and got in. Kyungsoo left the driveway first before Chanyeol. Chanyeol was going to have to come up with a plan to break up with Sierra. Being around Kyungsoo made his heart flutter so much. Chanyeol just hopes that there will be nothing horrible that happens after the break up. The last thing he wants to do is find out that Sierra is crazy or something like that. But the only way Chanyeol will find out is when he tells her.


	24. Is It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suho runs into Sehun at the diner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****I am planning on writing a side story for the Christmas vacation for one of the characters/couples for this story so they ot not be in this story but will eventually be done****

Suho walked into the diner. He was wanting to get an order to go. Being a dancer can work up an appetite. As Suho finished giving an order to the waitress at the counter, he noticed a familiar face from the corner of his eye. It was Sehun. Someone that Suho was both happy and not happy to see at the same time. Sehun also recognized Suho from across the main area of the diner. He hoped that Suho did not notice him but it was too late. Suho turned around to face him with a smile on his face. Sehun did not have any romantic feelings for Suho. He loves Baekhyun with all his heart. And seeing Suho there, made him feel awkward and a little flustered.

”Hey, Sehun!” Suho exclaimed cheerfully as he waved at him. Sehun gulped and walked over to Suho. Slowly. Sehun did not want to talk to him but yet...being in a public place, he did not want to cause a scene. Especially went it comes to Suho. Sehun stayed calm.

”Hey, Suho. How are you doing? It has been a while since we last saw each other.” Sehun asked and then spoke.

”I have been doing okay. Been dancing a lot and have been thinking about joining a competition or two.” Suho replied.

”That’s good. I have been doing some things myself in my life.” Sehun said back. 

”Did you enjoy your Christmas?” Suho asked a question.

“It was good. I am glad that I got to spend time with loved ones and have a break from the job.” Sehun answered. Suho already knew but he did want to ask him this question anyway.

“Do you have a boyfriend?” Suho asked another to him. Sehun did not want to tell him about Baekhyun. 

“No, I am still single.” Sehun answered. Suho knew that Sehun was not telling the truth and it was making him a little mad.

”LIAR!” Suho exclaimed then blushed as he realized that he just shouted. People were looking at the two of them. Sehun felt a little embarrassed, too. Suho looked down at the ground.

”Fuck.” Suho thought to himself. Sehun did not know what to say to help the situation that was happening now. Suho looked up a few seconds later back at Sehun. Even if Sehun was single, his chances of getting back together with Sehun was now gone for good.

“I...I am so sorry. I did not mean to say that. I do not even know why I suddenly said that.” Suho told him. Sehun still did not say anything to Suho. A waitress came out with Suho’s to-go order. Suho grabbed his food and quickly left the diner as fast as he could. Sehun still was in complete shock. He stood there for a few more seconds then got back to work. For the rest of the day, his mind was boggled. Also, just seeing Suho again did not make it get any better.

As Suho was heading in the park, trying to eat his lunch, he could not stop the tears streaming down his cheeks. He looked like a mess right now. When he finished eating, he cleaned up his trash and just sat at the table in the park for a bit. Suho could not believe that he fucked himself over with Sehun. But he knew that Sehun was lying about that guy that he saw in the picture his friend sent him on his cellphone.

”Why do I do this to myself? I made myself look like a complete ass in front of Sehun! I could care less about the onlookers at the diner but when it comes to Sehun, I care about a lot. Maybe even a little too much.” Suho said to himself. He does truly care about Sehun a lot. He still does. No matter if Sehun was with someone or not, Suho wanted him back. Badly. And...Suho is going to do anything to get him back. Suho calmed down and got up from the bench then headed back to the dance studio. Justnhiw he was going to try to do so was something Suho was not completely sure about. And if he ever meets this new man that has Sehun’s heart...there will be hell to pay. For everyone involved.


	25. Disbelief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol gets a surprise when he is out one night downtown when he finds out a secret about Sierra.

Chanyeol was taking a walk downtown after work. He just started at Blooming Days a few days ago. Tonight, he stayed about an hour later so he can finish up what he was doing before leaving the shop. As he headed down the block, Chanyeol noticed something in one of the restaurant windows as he passed by. He stopped walking and took a few steps back. As Chanyeol faded the window of the restaurant that he walked passed, Chanyeol noticed a familiar face in the restaurant.

It was no other than Sierra! And next to her was a strange man that he has never seen or ever met before. Chanyeol kept looking into the window to see what was going on. All of a sudden, Sierra looked at the man and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Chanyeol did not react. He still kept on watching them. 

“Maybe he is a just friend.” Chanyeol thought to himself. But...that thought suddenly changed when the man kissed her in the lips and she kissed him back and held the man’s hand. _That_ made Chanyeol react. It was quite clear that Sierra was cheating on him. There was not other way that it would not be. Chanyeol was in disbelief and walked away from the restaurant. He took out his phone and texted Sehun.

**Chanyeol:** _Hey. You got a minute?_

He received a reply several seconds later.

**Sehun:** _Yeah! What’s up?_

Chanyeol held back his tears as he texted Sehun.

**Chanyeol:** _I just saw Sierra with another man in a restaurant downtown and they kissed! She is cheating on me! They both were romantic with each other and everything! I mean, I have been planning on breaking up with her but I haven’t been cheating on her or anything! This hurts so much and I am not sure what to do about it._

Sehun replied a minute later.

**Sehun:** _Talk her about it. That’s all that I can say. If she ends up trying to cover it up then tell her that you know. It will show how honest she has been with you but yet...you already know how dishonest she has been._

Chanyeol nodded.

**Chanyeol:** _Thanks, Sehun._

**Sehun:** _No problem, Chanyeol. I am so sorry that this is happening to you, man. Hope everything works out for the best._

**Chanyeol:** _Me, too. Anyway, I think I am going to head home. I don’t feel like being out here much right now._

**Sehun:** _I understand. Do not let this take over you, though. The last thing you need is stress since you just started a new job._

**Chanyeol:** _True. Anyway, I will talk you to later, man._

Chanyeol put his cellphone back into one of the pockets of his jacket and headed back to his apartment. He had enough of being out tonight. He was also going to grab food but he lost his appetite after seeing Sierra with that guy. Also, Chanyeol could not hold back his tears anymore. He felt so hurt and broken. Chanyeol was planning on breaking up with her but to see that she was cheating on him anyway hurt him quite a bit. He definitely needed to confront and talk to her the next time that he sees her. And if she was going to be doing things behind his back...Chanyeol decided that he was going to have a little bit of fun, too.

”Two can play at this game, Sierra. If you are going to play behind my back then so can I. But...I am not going to go to the level that _you_ are doing. I still have a heart.” Chanyeol said to himself as he got closer to his apartment. For now, he was not going to say anything. All he wanted to take time to try to come up with a plan but also have a bit of fun on the side. When they were finally going to have this happen is unsure but there was one thing for sure and that was that Chanyeol definitely did not have any love left for Sierra. Not a single bit.


	26. Why Did You Not Tell Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is having a frustrating day and Kyungsoo finds out why.

Kyungsoo was heading back to the main area of the room. As he walked in front of the door that was Baekhyun’s “lab” where he created the beauty products for the shop, he heard a sound of glass breaking from the other side. Kyungsoo stopped as he heard Baekhyun yelled a cuss word after that. Feeling worried, Kyungsoo knocked one the door.

”Baekhyun, are you okay?” Kyungsoo asked as he stood near the door. Baekhyun did not say a word or make a sound. This only made Baekhyun more worried and Chen nor Minseok we’re here right now. Kyungsoo knocked again but still, Baekhyun did not answer him in any way. He decided to go in. Only because he was worried that Baekhyun could be hurt. When Kyungsoo opened the door, he sat Baekhyun standing over the trash can, putting the broken glass in it. It looked like that Baekhyun was in tears, too.

”Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo suddenly asked another question. Baekhyun looked up at Kyungsoo.

”Can I come in?” Kyungsoo asked a different question. Kyungsoo came into the room and shut the door behind him then walked over to Baekhyun. Baekhyun has tears coming down his cheeks as Kyungsoo stood in front of him. Kyungsoo noticed that one of Baekhyun’s hands was bleeding. There was a somewhat large cut along his palm. Baekhyun noticed his palm as well and started to shake a little.   
  


“Let me take off your wound.” Kyungsoo said to him, trying to calm him down. Baekhyun nodded and followed Kyungsoo over to a chair and sat in it. Kyungsoo saw the first aid kit and brought it over to Baekhyun then placed it on the table. He opened it up and began to take care of it by wiping the excess blood from Baekhyun’s hand. When he took out the disinfectant for the wound, Baekhyun winced slightly.

”Do not worry. I promise that I will try to make it too painful for you.” Kyungsoo said to him. Baekhyun nodded as he took a deep breath. Kyungsoo sprayed the disinfectant onto the palm of Baekhyun’s hand. Baekhyun made a whining sound but it was not too bad. Kyungsoo then took out some gauge and bandage tape then wrapped the bandage tape around the gauge he placed on the wound. When he finished, Kyungsoo looked over at Baekhyun. It seemed that Baekhyun was feeling more than physical pain. Kyungsoo sat down in another chair that was in front of Baekhyun.

”Baekhyun, is there something that has been going on that you would like to get off of your chest? If you do, I am hear for you to vent to.” Kyungsoo asked and then told him. Baekhyun nodded slowly a couple of times before he spoke back.

”I apologize for being a jerk to you this morning. I just have had stuff on my mind and I am not sure how to handle it at times. I did not mean to act like a jerk to you.” Baekhyun told him.

”It is okay. I understand.” Kyungsoo said to him. Baekhyun took a deep breath.

”I know that we do not speak a lot but it is not because of you. Chen and Minseok have not told you why I am not too social because I told them not to but...I want to to explain now for why that is.” Kyungsoo added.

”And that would be?” Kyungsoo asked another question. Baekhyun hesitated first a few seconds before he spoke back.

”I have autism and bad anxiety. Ever since I came out to my parents, my life has changed and I still not used to it. My parents kicked me out soon after and I been living with my boyfriend for about a year now. I just never know what to say to new people. I feel like that I am also not good enough at my job because of my disability. I feel like it makes incapable of doing what I love to do. And I felt like that you would not except me if I did tell you.” Baekhyun replied to him. Kyungsoo was bit surprised by Baekhyun’s confession to him.

”Why did you not tell me? I mean, you never really had to tell me but how come you did not think that I would not accept you?” Kyungsoo asked.

”I was worried that you may hate me if you knew that I was on the autism spectrum. I mean, I am high functioning but still, I have issues that are hard for me to deal with from time to time. Plus..I am not even sure I am good at my job anymore. I am so afraid because people will judge me and Chen along with Minseok could lose the shop if their customers knew that someone who is disabled is working for them.” Baekhyun answered. Kyungsoo smiled at him.

”Baekhyun, being in the autism spectrum does not mean that you are incapable of doing your job or any for that matter! You have a talent for creating these product for the shop! People who think someone who has a disability can not do a job is ignorant. You are truly amazing! People do not have to know that you have autism but if they found out and think you can not do your job, prove them wrong! You can do anything! Chen and Minseok believe in you. Chanyeol believes in you. Your boyfriend believe in you. And _I_ also believe in you, too! Do not like other people manipulate your mind into thinking that being this way does not make you able to be what you want to be! You got this!” Kyungsoo said to him.   
  
  


Baekhyun suddenly smiled at Kyungsoo. Baekhyun felt a bit more better than he had been feeling in months.

”You are right. I just need to also believe in myself, too. It is not going to be easy but I will try my best. Thank you, Kyungsoo. I really appreciate the advice you just gave me.” Baekhyun said back to him. Kyungsoo smiled back.

”You are welcome, Baekhyun. By the way, if you need to talk to anyone, please do not be afraid to talk to me about anything. We have a bit more in common than you might think.” Kyungsoo said back to him. Baekhyun nodded.

”I really appreciate that.” Baekhyun spoke. Kyungsoo placed a hand on one of Baekhyun’s shoulders and rubbed it a couple of time.

”Are you going to be okay?” Kyungsoo asked. Baekhyun nodded again.

”Yes. I am going to be okay. I mean, I am still a little uneasy but at the same time, I feel a bit relieved. More than I have a few months.” Baekhyun answered back. Kyungsoo felt so happy that he could help. Even if it was only a little bit. The two of them sat there for another minute before Kyungsoo decided that he needed to head out to the front of the store before Chen and Minseok got back from their meeting. As far as Baekhyun goes, he just hopes that things do get better. He has an amazing support system and also the most amazing boyfriend in the world. What else could possible happen?


End file.
